Naruto: The Wandering Shinobi
by Sovirin
Summary: Naruto at 7 years old with the help of Kyuubi escapes Konoha to be free. Now his journey begins as a wandering Shinobi. Two Advanced Nature Bloodlines/Grey-Naruto/Semi-AU (First Fan Fiction/Rated M for Safety) [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1: The Chains Breaks

**This will be my first fan fiction. After a few years of stumbling upon and reading so many stories that helped me inspire my own fan fiction. So here it is; my very first story ever I suppose. So let's get some information on the story I am presenting you. So for reading alot of other stories I have used those stories as a starting point for certain elements. However because this is my first Fan Fiction ever there will be problems I assume since I am not perfect obviously. So feel free to give me constructive criticism. First Naruto will have two Sub-Element Bloodlines (No Doujutsu's); so far this is all I can think of using without overpowering Naruto to much even though Naruto's enemies strength is relativistic to that of Naruto so I will try to balance it out but some attacks will be somewhat powerful. I will change on how these bloodlines work in the Naruto universe to suit my needs for a plot etc. Depending on future chapters I will add things after a chapter has ended such as Naruto's information, strength etc. Keep in mind that if I make any mistake in the Naruto universe feel free to correct me. Some characters will also be a bit different but not all of them.**

**Story Elements - Because of some of the lack of attacks on some sub-elements are lacking I have used attacks from other Anime shows such as Dragon ball Z and Bleach. I am using some from these shows since some are very similar to that of each other's shows for example. The Storm Sub-Element is a an example (So far the only two attacks has been created as I know such as Storm Release: Laser Circus) which gives Storm Release its signature beam like attacks; so I would use something similar to this such as the Bleach Kido Hado no 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (The Way of Destruction Number 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) since they both look like Storm release I would use this as a relation. So I will be using other attacks similar to that of other shows but balanced for the Naruto universe. Also some characters will be different and some know of their background.**

**Other - Keep in mind that if I make any mistake in the Naruto universe feel free to correct me. I will also be using a lot of English translations to be close as possible to their Japanese Phonetic counterparts. The reason I am doing this is because there is no true 100% translation from language to another since translating one to another some of the meanings is lost and some words can be completely different to their respective counterparts. Honorifics will still be used along with some basic phonetic Japanese but the majority of the time the Jutsu names will in English since I do not want to mess up any translations that could be completely wrong so to avoid that I will stick to English.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, all rights and properties of Naruto are owned by there respective owners. Also any ideas I have used are also of the property of the respective authors, any others is pure coincidence.**

**Summary - Naruto at 7 years old with the help of Kyuubi escapes Konoha to be free. Now his journey begins as a wandering sage. Two Bloodlines/Grey-Naruto/Semi -AU**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Higher Beings Speech"**

**'Higher Beings Thoughts'**

_"Announcing Jutsu Techniques"_

_'Silent Jutsu Techniques'_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chains Break

September 3, 1194 ARS (After Rikudō Sennin), Location - Training Ground 44 (Forest of Death) (12:02 PM)

A cloud blocks out the sun giving off a large shaded area over a forest. A shadow jumps from branch to branch at a fast pace. The forest environment giving off the sound of rustling leaves in the wind. Finally the shadow stops on a branch and begins running up the side of a large tree. After running up so many meters he finally stopped and landed on the tree's nearby branch. The shadow now perched what appeared to be one of the tallest trees in the Forest of Death. The cloud blocking out the sun moves away revealing a person on the branch. The person is revealed having blond spiky hair and electric blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker marks on his cheeks. Wearing simple garments of black shirt and black pants with ANBU arm guards as well with a simple tantō on his side. Standing tall for a seven year at 5" 1'. Ths person revealed was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Staring out on the horizon looking at the tower that sat in the middle of training ground 44. Naruto gazed out on the horizon with an indifferent expression; his eyes holding much pain and torture. The eyes that should not exist on a person as young as himself. Naruto stared at the horizon a for a minute before sighing to himself.

"Been almost a year now." Naruto said as shifted his body a bit then lowers himself to sit on the branch with his back against the tree trunk. "Almost a year since that day I finally knew what I was, but finally knowing what I can do." Naruto smiled somewhat which to him was rare now these days if you do not count his mask with his fake smiles.

'**You know talking to yourself is a sign of you going crazy I think; according to you humans.'** Kyuubi said somewhat in happy state. Naruto simply sweat drops at the foxes statement. His moment of peace was just shattered now but Naruto seemed somewhat happy about this.

"You really know how to ruin the mood; don't you?" Naruto responded back; the fox snorted before responding.

**'See now you're talking to yourself with nobody there; I knew you were crazy.'** The fox laughed, the fox loved teasing his container as it would seem to be his daily entertainment.

Naruto sighed heavily while closing his eyes before smiling again. 'You really like messing with me, but at least I am entertaining you though even if am just a seven year old.' Naruto said

**'Well I do consider you my kit at least in some sense since I did help you, but you still have a long ways to go.'** Kyuubi said giving off a small laugh under his breath.

Naruto nods a bit while remembering how he had helped become what he is today. Naruto was suppose to begin going to the ninja academy but the strange thing is he never really did want to sign up as a ninja nor did he ask for it. Sure in his early years he was amazed at the time of what ninjas can do but now; he did not want to join nor did he even get asked to join. Apparently what the Kyuubi said was true about us and we are suppose to be.

'Am I a human to Konoha or a weapon or Konoha to be used?' Naruto thought. 'Joining the academy is not my plan. Instead my plan is to simply leave Konoha and travel hoping to find an answer of what I promised the Kyuubi and hopefully fulfill it and wonder if my parents are still alive.'

Naruto remember that day very well, he turned 6 years old it was both the best and worst day of his life but primarily his best. Although depending on how one would view a beating the best day is a point of view.

Flashback - October 10, 1193 AFS, Location - Konoha Alley (10:23 PM)

Naruto breathes heavily as the torture was finally over and was left in an alley somewhere in Konoha. 'strange usually Hokaga-jiji shows up with his masked ninjas but they are not here, ...why?' Naruto thought as he continues to breath heavily as his cuts slowly start to heal.

Naruto struggles to get up but finally manages to do so while slowly limping near the exit of the alley way peeking around the corners to see that the majority of Konoha was asleep meaning he was unconscious for a couple of hours.

'Should I tell Hokage-jiji?' Naruto sighed finally his breathing becoming more calm but still letting out nervous breaths until straightening himself a bit; even though the majority of his shirt is torn up from the so called village hunt.

Gritting his teeth in anger 'Why do they attack? I did nothing wrong yet they say I did but they will not tell me.' sighing to himself knowing he will not find the answer 'I just wish the Hokage-jiji would tell me' Naruto thought; now feeling he can walk a bit better now, Naruto soon headed home to his apartment.

Naruto entered the apartment and closed the door behind him not even bothering changing his clothes as he was to worn out and out of energy to even do it and instead got into bed and straight away went to sleep.

* * *

Location - Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto felt wet all around himself. Opening his eyes only to be staring at a ceiling with pipes that circulated on the ceiling. Finally picking himself up and looking around. He appeared to be in somewhat of a sewer with water only about ankle high.

Naruto decided to figure out where he is he pressed on passing doors but some of them are blocked by some sort of strange symbols he cannot recognize however these doors appeared to be made out of wood. Naruto simply shrugs his shoulders and presses on down the corridor but coming to a stop while looking at a door that seems to be completely different from all the other doors. Naruto takes a deep breath and opens the door that appears to be made out of iron strangely enough compared to the other doors. Naruto pushed the door fully open while passing through the doorway while the water softly splash's over his legs as he trudges forth and closing the door behind him.

It appeared as if this room was taller than expected but looking closely a small reddish light emits from his left and turns towards it. Looking at what appears to be a giant metal gate with a kanji symbol for 'seal' in the middle. While Naruto appears to be dumb on the outside he knew he had to grow up faster than most kids. Whatever Naruto thought this is probably connected to him in some way. Walking slowly towards the gate only for a pair of red slit eyes to open and gaze at Naruto giving off a grunt like sound.

Naruto looks at the pair of eyes only for the room to be bathed in red light coming from the gate. Naruto stares at the strange creature but then remembers immediately what the creatures shape looks like along with the nine tails flow somewhat wildly behind. Naruto grunts a bit as the Kyuubi releases a bit of killing intent on the six year old boy. Naruto gritting his teeth finally got past the killing intent and finally spoke.

"K-Kyuubi...?" Naruto says a bit painfully as the fox finally stop releasing killing intent on the boy. Kyuubi stares at the boy a bit wondering how this new human will be and play out. Kyuubi grins revealing his sharp fangs. **"Well now, ... my container finally graces himself with his prescence.**" Kyuubi grins trying to intimidate the boy to see what type of person he is. **"Well then human are you just going to stand there?**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto meanwhile was still confused; why is the Kyuubi no Yoko here in this strange place but then immediately the Kyuubi's word for 'container' stuck out for some reason. "C-conatainer? I don't understand and where am I?" Naruto said in a somewhat polite manner but also somewhat of a panic.

Kyuubi gives off a soft grunt **"We are in your mind; your sub-conscious is what you see before you and as I said before you are my container since you're damned Fourth Hokage sealed me within you!"** Kyuubi grins before continuing with a more prideful tone **"As for me well I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko!"** Kyuubi smiles but on the inside the Kyuubi sees his containers eyes which reflected pain and sorrow. These should not be the eyes of this young boy.

Naruto however finally pieced together who or what he is. He held a Tailed Beast inside of him. Now he knew why the villagers hated and despised him they think I am the Kyuubi. Naruto breathed heavily as his knee gave out and falling forward while his hands stop the rest of his fall into the water. Naruto looking at the water below him stared back at the water that somewhat reflected back at him along with the red light emitting from the Kyuubi. After a minute of staring at the water Naruto finally lifts himself up to stand up once again staring at the Kyuubi once again.

"Why me Kyuubi-san?" He asked in a somewhat pleading tone. "Why was I chosen? Why not anybody else."

Kyuubi smiled a bit but not a malicious smile to frighten the boy anymore. **"Heh; who else would ask a Father to give up their child especially not his." **Kyuubi said wondering if the boy would piece it together. While the Kyuubi was able to to somewhat able to see and hear from his previous containers life to know who Naruto actually was. This seal however he could not see or hear what has been going on around him nor does he have any outside information on the boy. Kyuubi remained cautious however even if he is young he is still human.

Naruto however was thinking why he was chosen but when he heard the words Kyuubi said especially the word 'father' he understood just then why he was chosen. The Fourth Hokage was his Father. Gritting his teeth in anger while tightening his fist in anger. Kyuubi was watching the boy become angry although his eyes showed more than just pain and sorrow now. His eyes now showed hate, anger, and fury but strangely enough he was not letting these emotions be consumed by him. The foxed grinned wondering what would become of the boy in the future.

**"Hehe, so boy do you hate your father or do you hate me?"** The Fox said trying a bit harder to antagonize the young boy by pulling at his negative feelings to see what the true nature of this boy was.

Naruto anger finally reached a peak as he unknowingly channeled chakra inside of himself and finally releasing it in all directions. A violet colored wave exploded in all directions about ten meters from him although the water was blown away; no damage was done to the ground.

Kyuubi watched the boy as he exploded in a strange of violet colored chakra around himself. Kyuubi felt it was dark but not too dark to allow himself to be consumed by it. Kyuubi frowned a bit at the human's strange chakra color. Kyuubi muttered to himself.

**'Meiton (Dark Release)? I have seen it a couple of times in my lifetime before I was sealed, but it appears that he is not consumed by the darkness of using such techniques.'** Kyuubi pondered about this somehow on how he is using such a technique.

Naruto calmed down as the strange explosive wave dissipated a few seconds after using it. His legs gave out once again as he was once again on his knees panting a bit.

Trying to regain his breath as he did not know what happened since he it seemed like his mind went blank for a few seconds. Finally gaining his breath once again before standing up to face the Kyuubi.

"I see now why he did it." Naruto said somewhat tiredly. "He could not ask anybody else but that does not mean I completely agree with his decision." Naruto continued giving off a heavy sigh.

Kyuubi mean while was kind of stunned at the way this boy was taking this revelation but it also showed that he somewhat hated his father. Still this action somewhat stumped the Kyuubi as the boy said his next sentence.

"I am sorry Kyuubi-s-san." Kyuubi now looked even more confused than ever. This human has apologized to him. **'This kit is such an enigma already I do not understand. He apologized to me for something he had no control over. Heh, I should be the one to apologize but I will not stoop myself so low to do that for a mere human. I am also surprised he has not yelled at me or blamed me'** Kyuubi thoughtfully said as he tried to figure out why this human was so different.

**"Why are you apologizing human I thought you would be angry at me?"** Kyuubi said in a curious way to sate his curiosity for this strange human.

"I am still angry." Naruto said in a somewhat angry tone under his breath but relaxed again. "But if I am angry at you I would simply be no better than the villagers." Naruto said while looking at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was quite shocked but did not appear to be. On the outside the Kyuubi continued to gaze at the human. On the inside however his mind was still trying to figure out this enigma of a boy. **'Well this is the first time I heard someone say that to me but what did he mean by that last phrase? Does this has something to do with his mind along with those eyes?'** Kyuubi said to himself while finally speaking back.

**"What do you mean by 'no better than the villagers' I have not seen what has happened to you since I was sealed again inside of you since this is your mind and I cannot do anything without you're permission. Also your eyes."** Kyuubi said while Naruto tilts his head to the side in confusion at the foxes last statement.

"What do you mean my eyes and what do you mean sealed again?" Naruto said in a confused tone, while he might have figured out who is father was due to the clues the Kyuubi dropped and how the Kyuubi was now in his mind so to speak.

**"What I mean gaki is that the eyes you hold are too old to be on you. They hold pain and sorrow for something so young. Something like that should not exist on you and I want to know why" **Kyuubi said in somewhat of an forceful tone to make the listen to him and hopefully wonder why he is like this.

**'I maybe the ruler of all tailed beast but I have never seen a person with eyes like that. If I can get his permission to look at his memories then I might get some answers'** thought the Kyuubi.

Naruto wondered why he did not respond to first question instead as he ignored it completely but decided to give the fox the benefit of the doubt and wonder if he will answer it after he gives the fox his answer.

"So you kind of figured out my life through my eyes?" Naruto said in a low tone but enough for the fox to hear it.

Kyuubi frowned at this statement, narrowing his eyes at the boy. **'Figured out of his life? Is that what his life is? Just pain and sorrow?' **Kyuubi thought while wondering what made this human like this but then it hit him. The foxes eyes widened a bit before returning his gaze at the boy.

**"Boy; tell me this have the villagers done this to you because they think you are me? ** **Cause the way you said that you would be 'no better than the villagers' leads me to believe that they have hurt you." **Kyuubi said with a growl. While he has killed humans in the past due to them being distrustful and power hungry before he was sealed. This is something he would not do.

Naruto meanwhile looked away for a second his eyes and his mask has been shown or have been discovered by the Kyuubi .

The fox growled louder as his eyes were shown more of his pain. **'if this boy has been hurt or abused in the past from this village than this just proves humans have stooped lower than myself even if I am a so called demon.'** Kyuubi said to himself. Hurting young ones is something not taken lightly by the fox.

Naruto looks back at the fox while giving a slow nod to the. Growling can be heard louder inside the cage as the Kyuubi's killer intent was rising and thrashing around the cage which caused Naruto's one of his knees to give out but held his own on the Kyuubi since he was slowly getting use to it.

Kyuubi meanwhile was continuing growling at the humans stupidity of the boys village. Slowly the fox was calming down as he saw the boy was having a hard time resisting his killer intent but silently applauded his efforts.

**"What is the name of my container that holds me?" **Kyuubi asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said in a monotone way since the Kyuubi figured out his mask and apparently his life through his eyes.

Kyuubi meanwhile finally pieces together who this boy actually is since the child had her face but his father's hair. **'So this is Kushina's child.' **Kyuubi growled a bit at the women's name since being inside of her was not the best since being chained onto a rock was not the best out of the three. While the seal was tight on Kushina he was able to see somewhat and hear from time from the outside.

"What is your name Kyuubi-san?" Asked in a curious tone however the Kyuubi growled a bit but responded nonetheless.

**"So you think I have a name?"** Kyuubi said while Naruto nods making the Kyuubi chuckle. **"While I do have a name you are not worthy of using it and therefore I will not tell you my name."** Kyuubi said hopefully the boy will not push it.

Naruto frowned at this statement but did not push it however he did want to know the foxes name now but how can he prove himself. "Well how do I prove myself then?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the boys next statement. This human so far is not like other humans but the Kyuubi still did not trust humans. **'Let's see if this child can prove himself a bit but I want to see for myself'**.

**"Kit; let me see your memories."** Kyuubi in a somewhat demanding tone. Making Naruto jump a bit at his tone but responded back.

"How do I do that Kyuubi-san, I do not know how to." Kyuubi mean while was getting impatient but remembered that he is still just a young human who while looked to be smarter than most kids his age but still new to these type of things.

**"This is your mind kit. I cannot do anything without your permission since this seal is somewhat sentient so I need your permission." **Kyuubi growled a bit since this type of thing of asking 'permission' really is kind of low for himself but decided to swallow a bit of pride to find out about the child more of his life.

Naruto meanwhile kind of understands but still curious on how this piece of paper is sentient but would figure it out later. "You have my permission then Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi nods before looking through the child's memories. What Kyuubi sees is the child is him running away from a mob of people. The Kyuubi growls under his breath. The boys statement from before have been proven true . The fox continues going through his memories and each one of this is a memory of loneliness, pain, sorrow, and sometimes anger. Kyuubi's tails lash violently in the background making Naruto flinch a bit but regaining his composure a second later. Kyuubi now has a bit of respect for the child since he continued on living inside the village wearing a mask of happiness and stupidity to hide his true self but it just did not seem to work.

**'Well the kit sure has been through a lot but it is strange. There are a lot of memories that are missing. Some of them have gaps between them. I think I saw a few seals being used but the memories are to disjointed to figure it out what has happened.'** Kyuubi thoughtfully said as he tried to figure out why some memories are different. **'Seems like some have been altered but I do not know why.'**

**"Kit; you have had a hard life. What the villagers are doing is something even I would not do." ** Kyuubi growled a bit at the last statement.

**"I have seen you're memories but it is strange a lot of memories are fragmented and some have been...altered."** Kyuubi said hopefully the boy would understand with his boys young advanced mind.

Naruto frowns at the Kyuubi statement. "Altered memories? Does that mean someone has messed with my own memories? Why?"

**"That I do not know however I might be able to help you if you help me. I can train you and tell you what I know of your mother and abilities of yourself as well."** Kyuubi said hopefully this boy will accept it.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking what he should do. Should he ask the Kyuubi for help and hopefully to know what is going on and a bit of his Mother something he wished to know but what made him raise an eyebrow was his own abilities. Did he have his own abilities that Kyuubi knows? Naruto sighs but before accepting he wanted to know what the Kyuubi would want out of this.

"Before I accept or even if I do I want to know what you want out of this."

Kyuubi nods a bit and grins **"I want you to loosen the seal a bit and to do that rip a small part of the seal off this will loosen the grip of the cage that holds me. With this I will be able to see, hear, and feel what you do."** The fox said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Kyuubi's request. "That is all you want? I was expecting you to request your freedom."

Kyuubi growls. **"I do want freedom but not at the moment." 'Not only would my freedom not work but I am missing half of my chakra and because of the seal that holds me any attempt of freedom would be more harmful than good.'** Kyuubi thought.

Naruto weighs his options for a few seconds before giving the fox his answer. "I accept I just hope you hold your end of the bargain."

**"I am the ruler of the tailed beasts I cannot lie to an agreement."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto meanwhile nods a bit. 'Hopefully with this I can gain some trust with the fox.' Naruto relents. Walking up to the seal before peeling off a small part of the seal on the corner. Strangely enough the seal gives off a small push on Naruto as if the seal did not want to do this but Naruto continues on. A small ripping sound can be heard from the paper as Kyuubi's chakra is released a bit making Naruto grunt in pain a bit but not do much.

**"There is a bit of pain to tearing off the seal I forgot to mention it." **Kyuubi chuckles inwardly. Naruto's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 'Now the fox tells me.'

A few seconds pass before the pain inside Naruto stops. Breathing heavily to catch his breath . Kyuubi meanwhile was now able to see, hear, and feel what the boy does and already he is detecting seals on the child. He could destabilize them with his chakra but first needed to go through his past containers memories to see what these strange seals are on Naruto.

**"I am already feeling better and thank you for trusting me. However I am already I am feeling seals on you that are not part of this seal that holds me."** Kyuubi said getting the boys attention immediately.

Naruto meanwhile was happy that the fox did not trick him and was happy what the fox said, but then frowned near the end of Kyuubi's explanation.

"Seals not part of you?" Kyuubi nods while simultaneously going through his past memories to see what these seals are doing on the boy. While the Kyuubi could not utilize human chakra he was able to see what humans did with their chakra such as Fuinjutsu. Kyuubi frowned after a few seconds while finally knowing what these seals do.

**"Yes, there are seals on you that are not a part of the seal that holds me. I just went through my past memories of your humans fuinjutsu and was able to see what these extra seals do. I am detecting three of them not counting the one that holds me of course."** Kyuubi said getting the boys attention.

Naruto nods slowly allowing the fox to continue his explanation. **"The first seal is a standard tracking seal that allows a person to see where that person is depending on who placed this seal. The second one is a strange suppressor seal. It does not seem to be working somewhat but it is suppressing your powers which you just now used not to recently in your mind of course. Apparently this seal works by suppressing ones ability to think clearly and your chakra seems to be uncontrollable at the moment. I guess the only thing working on this seal is the chakra suppressor since your mind is sharp, but it has stunted your growth physically."**

Naruto frowns at the explanation so far. Who would want to keep track of him and who wanted to suppress his abilities? Naruto nods a bit more hesitantly wondering if this next seal is just as bad. Kyuubi nods back to continue his explanation.

**"The last seal I am detecting is something of a remote death seal according to my past memories. It is placed over your heart. I assume that if you were using my chakra they would activate it and you would die but if this has been on you for so long that means that they want you alive at the moment. I guess who ever placed this on you considers you a flight risk. I guess they see you as a Jinchuuriki not a human. I guess this makes sense since I have heard other villagers have Jinchuuriki as well to be used as weapons for war and power."**

Naruto meanwhile was furious. 'Is this what people see me as; a so called Jinchuuriki simply to be used but die if I do anything wrong?' Naruto's fists tighten as a small amount of blood can be seen. His next question however now was what can he do now?

"What can I do now if they can track me and kill me with just a seal what will I be able to do?" Naruto said in a hopeful voice.

Kyuubi sighs remembering his agreement as he had to help him since he bound by agreement but this did help him in a way to keep himself alive and maybe this human might be something for the future.

**"I can destabilize the seals with my chakra since mine is poisonous to any other human except you and other Jinchuuriki since a bit of my chakra is inside of you. However they might notice that the tracker seal is gone but this can be rectified with me helping you since while I cannot use human chakra or techniques I do have their past memories to use that might help us."**

Naruto breathes a sigh of relief but then remembers how this will help if they know the seal is disabled. Kyuubi looks at the boy and notices what he was about to ask so therefore responded again.

**"I know they will notice the seal is disabled but that cannot be helped but I do have a way to help you still so do not worry."**

Naruto nods "You said you knew my mother; who was she?" Naruto asks.

**"Your mother name was Kushina Uzumaki"** Kyuubi growled at the name making Naruto raise an eyebrow at the Kyuubi's tone saying his mother's name. **"And she was the second one to hold me; the Kyuubi."**

Naruto's eyes widen at what the Kyuubi said. "She held you before me?" Kyuubi growled at this. "Sorry I did not mean it like that. I mean if she held you does that mean that I have you because you attacked Konoha?" Kyuubi growled at this; as the human was already assuming which did not go well with the fox. It was only partially true.

**"Yes I did attack Konoha but no I was not in control. Someone was controlling me." **Kyuubi growled louder his nine tails lashing out behind him. This is something the fox does not want to bring up as it was a blow to his pride to be controlled not once but twice.

**"I did not want to attack since I was still sealed inside your mother. However the seal was weakening because she giving birth...to you."** This makes Naruto's eyes widen even further than the previously revelation.

"Does this mean that I killed her in some way even before I was born?" Naruto said in a solemn tone.

**"I am not sure because I was attacked and extracted from her. The last thing I remember was her being alive even after I was extracted from her which should not be possible since most die after this process, but I guess the Uzumaki clan does not follow that sort of rule."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto however was trying to process this information. "Does this mean my Mother is alive? What about the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto said as the Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the boys statement

**'I guess the kit has not forgiven his father yet. I guess this makes sense.' **thought the Kyuubi.

**"I am not sure if they are alive or not that I do not know but if they are I am not sure where."** Kyuubi said in somewhat sad way.

Naruto sighed. Realized that he would not get any other information out him about his parents. "You said something about the Uzumaki clan?"

Kyuubi said nothing instead just gave him the necessary information at the time. **"I do not know to much about you're clan before I was sealed into my first host Mito Uzumaki. All I do know is that they were a clan of fuinjutsu users along with dense and large chakra capacity and long lives. Their village was located to the east on an island known as Uzushiogakure. Other than that they were also cousins to the Senju clan. Other than that I have nothing else other than the village was destroyed during war you humans called 'The Second Shinobi War'."**

Naruto meanwhile was continuing to process this information; feeling quite heartbroken to hear that the village was destroyed. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow on how such a child had such an advanced mind despite being so young.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san." Naruto said in a low tone but enough for the Kyuubi to hear. "You said I had other abilities that you saw me use just now?" Naruto said in a confused tone.

Kyuubi meanwhile nods softly **"I guess you did not notice but yes you have an ability I have seen a few times in my lifetime before I was sealed. You also have another ability but I am unsure at the moment." 'He also feels like he has the same ability as his mother. I am reluctant to reveal this since it was embarrassing for me but I might not have a choice since I might help in the future and prevent my demise as well.'** Kyuubi growled inwardly but finally deciding to speak up **"I believe you also have an ability inherited by your mother but I am not sure of that either."**

Naruto was actually now quite happy to hear that he has something from his parents so to speak. "Well what are my abilities you said I have?" Naruto asked again in a curious tone.

**"Alright calm down kit. The ability you used is what is called 'Meiton' the ability to absorb, manipulate, release chakra from you or chakra taken from your opponent. The strange thing though is that Meiton has a negative effect on humans who use it. However I assume with me being sealed inside of you I guess that negative effect is taken out."** Kyuubi said but Naruto quickly asked what are the negative effects.

**"The negative effects of using Meiton is that is slowly corrupts and destroys a person but physically on your chakra coils but also on the mind of the person. I have seen some humans go completely insane from using this ability but I guess with me being here since I am just a mass of 'hate and destruction' I guess that cancels that out."**

Naruto meanwhile was quite scared about the negative effects but the last statement somewhat calmed him down as he was now told he can use it with no drawbacks.

"And you saw what I used was Meiton? What did I do?" Naruto asked.

**"I recognized it because of your chakra was glowing a violet color and had a dark tone to it. Add to that you did not use hand signs since Meiton does not need it since it is pure nature manipulation. As for what you did well I have seen some Meiton users use it. It was simply a 'Explosive Wave' of dark chakra. Of course the negative effects I did not detect since I assume it is because of me." **Kyuubi said hopefully answering the boys question on this.

"Do you have any techniques you know from other people from using this Meiton" Naruto said slightly awed at the abilities of Meiton. No handsigns was a definite plus to him.

**"I only know two and I will explain them when I train you. As for the other ability I detected was something called Ranton (Storm Release) to you humans. I too have seen this ability but I only know one technique that I able to catch. All I know is that it is a combination of water and lightening."**

Naruto once again was awed at this and when Kyuubi said he will train him. "Wow" was all Naruto could say.

Kyuubi meanwhile was inwardly groaning at the childs attention span as he listed off these abilities. **"As for your mothers ability, she had something she called 'Chakra Chains' it is essentially creating a construct of interlocking chains so to speak and pretty much unbreakable. This ability is something I did not like at all!"** Kyuubi yelled out the last few words to get his point across.

Naruto winced at the Kyuubi yelled out his last phrase. "W-why are you angry about this ability?" Naruto said but then remember it was his mothers ability. "Did my mother use this ability on you?" Naruto asked hopefully it was.

Kyuubi growled **"Your mother did use this ability; even inside the seal I was chained! It is something I do like talking about and its ability I hate!"**

"Sorry Kyuubi-san but I promise I will not use this ability on you that is if I can use it."

Kyuubi growled lowly but nonetheless nodded. **"Very well I will hold this to you and hopefully not break this promise."**

**"Now it is almost time to wake up but we still have some time left. It is time for me to train you. Because the seal has weakened I will now be able to talk to you even if you are conscious just speak through your thoughts and I will hear you. As for the tracking seal I can destabilize it but to make sure you are not followed I need to teach you an ability your mother used quite a lot. Something called 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique). It is quite simple really and because of this it will allow you to create a solid clone with chakra even distributed from you. Because of this characteristic many humans will not tell the difference. With this we will leave one clone in your home while the real you obviously sneaks off for me to help you. Also whatever the clone learns after being dispelled you will learn just be careful since this might cause a big headache if you dispel a large amount of clones."**

Naruto meanwhile was awed by this ability he was already thinking of ways to utilize this in training. Kyuubi meanwhile was watching the boy drool over his explanation. Obviously the kid already figured out the meaning of my words which is good.

**"Now I believe we only have maybe a few hours left before you wake up so shut up and listen and pay attention I will not explain it twice. Also do not forget I am doing this because of my survival as well if you die I die and that is something I want to avoid."** Kyuubi yelled.

"Hai Kyuubi-sensei" Naruto was smiling for the first time even though the Kyuubi's last phrase did make sense he did want to prove to fox. Kyuubi grins back hopefully the future will be good for the child.

* * *

End Flashback

Kyuubi taught him the shadow clone technique and destabilized the seals before finally waking up. The Hokage immediately was at his house as he woke up. This meant the Hokage was the one who put those seals on him. Naruto finally understood how the Hokage viewed him. While he put on his mask of stupidity and happiness once again he did everything he can to show that he was ok and nothing was wrong with him. Hokage meanwhile seemed to accept it but I can tell he was very cautious still. The Hokage soon left after that he soon however found an extra two masked ninja which he later found out during his training they were ANBU who were people who took the most dangerous mission and mission that could not be traced back to Konoha. I guess the Hokage sees me as a flight risk and does not want to take any chances which makes sense I guess but still this pretty much destroyed my relationship with 'Hokage-jiji'. While he continued to visit my clone I had in my apartment I created when nobody was around I was training so that I may leave Konoha. I wanted to see the world and even though I am only seven years old I had to get strong. I did not want to become a pawn or a tool just to be used. Apparently during training I was able to 'borrow' some ninja equipment from the 'generous' village.

I was able to steal a piece of chakra paper which the fox told me to get along with some clothes for me and a few pieces of armor along with a tantō. With the chakra paper the fox told me it would see what my elemental nature is just to be sure. I was always good at stealth so stealing a piece of paper was quite easy along with the other equipment such as ink, sealing paper, kunai's, shuriken, etc. Apparently Kyuubi was proven correct as the paper show I had three affinity. Wind, Lightening, and Water and also showing my advanced nature manipulation of Meiton and the now known Ranton. I was quite shocked to see this. While Kyuubi was right the first time this did prove a bit of a problem since apparently the fox said that the more elemental natures you have the more harder it is to use each one since it was extremely taxing on the body to switch. I also asked if I would also be able to use other elements or sub-elements. The fox actually said that it is possible however having more nature elements would be more harm than good so while technically I had the ability to use Hyoton (Ice Release) it would be hard to use at the moment and because it is not apart of my bloodline it would take more chakra to create an ice technique than that of two to three other advanced elements of Meiton or Ranton. So while ice was on hold I decided to simply go ahead and continue training with Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi was nice enough to show me a few techniques on Meiton that he had seen in his life. The two Meiton techniques are quite versatile but also somewhat harmful to me. They were 'Dark Release: Inhaling Maw' and 'Dark Release: Judgment'. Both techniques work in conjunction with each other with one absorbing in chakra and the other blowing it right back at the enemy however it appears only certain types of chakra can be absorbed this included element chakra since it can be absorbed but it is not recommended since it apparently overloads the arms chakra coils temporarily and it is painful after testing it out on a simple lightening technique he used with a clone.

The strange thing is that in order to use this I had to learn a bit of fuinjutsu on the way. I had a special seal on my hand for these techniques they were two diamond shaped symbols with one bigger than the other with the smaller one overlapping the large one on the palm of my right hand. With a bit of help with Kyuubi's memories on fuinjutsu and the Uzuamki innate ability to understand it was quite an accomplishment to allow him to use this. Of course he also recreated the explosive wave he first used in his mindscape on accident it was quite awesome to see a human explosion of himself without any damage to himself. Of course he was able to create his own technique of his own for the Meiton manipulation. He simply took the explosive wave and simply narrowed the power to a fine point what he got was a beam of dark elemental chakra. When testing it out it pierced several trees out to 150 meters. He simply called it Dark Release: Death Beam. He was quite proud of himself and it seemed the Kyuubi was also quite proud of him as well especially his new technique which seemed to intrigue the fox. The fox also showed him a Ranton technique he learned as well. It had a strange name but it was effective for the time even though he hasn't perfected it since he doesn't have any way to improve on his storm element since he did not know anybody who had it so he sacrificed control of the storm element to actually cast the technique anyway. The Storm Release: Laser Circus was indeed powerful but without anybody to teach him how to hone his storm element bloodline he had to improvise somehow. The final ability he had passed down from his mother was actually quite easy to create but hard to maintain in power. While he can create chains it was still limited since he had just started practicing making chakra constructs. After a month of training him to be physically fit such as eating more healthy foods instead of ramen despite the blonds protest he finally growing and no longer stunted by the suppressor seal that was removed. Of course such an action Kyuubi gave him the Henge technique but slightly modified since Naruto cannot do genjutsu. So with a shadow clone that has been modified with a henge he able to constantly trick the guards he had thankfully.

The relationship with the Kyuubi was pretty much a mutual friendship simply bound by agreements but the fox did enjoy his company along with Naruto as well. While Naruto did enjoy his snarky attitude at times it was still a good friendship even though it was hell for Naruto for quite awhile due to the Kyuubi's training but it was well worth it in the end. Naruto was able to forgive his father but he did not trust the village due to the practices that the current Third Hokage took even though his father is partly responsible for making all this happen.

Now Naruto finally breaks from his thoughts as the Kyuubi yells at him from his mind. **'KIT!'** Naruto jumps a bit at the Kyuubi's voice. **'Jeez kit how much longer are going to keep reminiscing at the past'**

'Sorry Kyuubi just got caught up on the past because tomorrow is the day I finally leave the village and start my journey'

**'Do you know where you are going first?'**

Naruto nods mentally 'Yes I am going to Uzushiogakure to find any remains of my clans past so that I use it after that I will continue my training with you of course'

**'Oh so you enjoy my hell in which I give you'** Kyuubi chuckles a bit causing Naruto to sweat drop.

'No not really but I do not really have a choice do I?'

**'Oh come now; you make sound like it's a bad thing. You admit it you enjoy me torturing you' **Kyuubi chuckles louder this time.

'I am not even going to respond to that since any answer I give you will not make a difference.' Kyuubi the laughs harder at the young kit.

**'Well you are where you are now so you cannot really complain can you? Besides you enjoy my company.'**

Naruto's eyebrow twitch at the Kyuubi's last statement. 'Yes I do enjoy your company and no I cannot really complain about anything since you helped so much and prevent me from growing up in a village that hates my existence.'

**'Well tomorrow is the day and ironically only a couple days before you were forced to begin the ninja academy'**

'I know but I do not want to become a ninja of a village that hates me and that wants to control me. Instead I will take the other choice and try to survive out in the world even though I am only seven years old.'

**'True you are only seven years old so it will take some time to figure out what to do on the outside world but Konoha will not like you leaving obviously'**

'True but I would rather be out there in the world than a prison in my own village'

**'Well then kit its best to just relax today since tomorrow is the day we leave so get ready.'**

Naruto nods to himself but knowing the Kyuubi he would have gotten the silent message anyway. Moving at chunin speed across the branches was quite tough for the young boy but thanks to the training he had he was able to do.

Coming up on the exit of training ground 44 he scanned his surroundings to find to see if anybody was watching. When it appeared to be cleared he moved on before appearing near Konoha and putting on his modified henge. With this henge he was able to create a physically body due to his unique chakra setup it was extremely difficult to detect which can even fool the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto continued forward appearing as a civilian walking through the street before coming up on his apartment. With it he climbed up to his bathroom window and entered his apartment and waited for his clone to also go into the path to prevent any suspicion.

A few minutes later the henged shadow clone of himself appeared, nodding silently to dismiss him before gaining his memories before applying the same henge the clone had to hide what was underneath.

Naruto simply came out of the bathroom as if nothing happened and climbed into his bed for a small nap. The ANBU guards in hiding simply watched as it was just another day.

* * *

Location - Hokage Tower (6:23 PM)

The Hokage at the moment was of course dealing with his most hated enemy at the moment, ...paperwork. It just seemed to get bigger each second no matter much he tries to finish it. However Hiruzen at moment was not really bothered at the moment with the paperwork instead he turned his attention towards Naruto; Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki. Hiruzen frowned a bit. While he did not like what he was doing he was simply doing what was best for the village similar to what his predecessor did for the village when he sealed the Nine Tails inside his own son.

'It is shame they have not awaken yet but I will do what I can for Naruto at the moment' Hiruzen frowned further as he knew what he was doing was holding back information from Naruto but this is what was needed.

'Still the tracking seal I to put on Naruto disappeared almost year ago for unknown reasons, Naruto said nothing was wrong but I still have to keep an eye on him. I just hope the ANBU guards will report anything suspicious of him doing anything out of the ordinary.' Hiruzen turned around on his chair to gaze out on his village.

'Still the villagers actions have made me quite ashamed of the village I rule. However we need him as Konoha ninja, and as Konoha's Jinchuuriki to prevent further disaster in the future.'

Hiruzen then continues on with his paperwork a heavy sigh. 'I just hope this does not come back to bite me in the ass. While I see Naruto as a grandson I do need to coax him a bit into becoming a ninja which is something he seems excited about every time I see him which is good.'

* * *

Location - Naruto's Apartment (7:21 PM)

Naruto woke up from his nap and decided to have a treat today even though Kyuubi did not really want him to have it...Ramen. He got up with a groan and starting boiling hot water and started remembering a few friends he had in Konoha.

There was Teuchi and Ayame-nee of the Ichiraku Ramen bar that helped him when he was younger when the villagers would not feed him. Their relationship with him was good so he could not really complain at that and always treated him fairly.

Then there was Ino Yamanaka who Naruto met about a couple months ago. She said his whisker marks looked cute which caused me to blush quite badly. Naruto simply responded to her that she was beautiful which she was thankful for the compliment, but the fox was laughing up a storm since he never taught Naruto about the opposite gender. So there were still some new things he needed to learn. He hanged out secretly for a while wondering what she was to do with the future. She told me she really wanted to be with 'that' certain boy. Naruto thought that type of thinking was quite early but he did not press that issue since it was her business but they were good friends. Her parents did not seem to mind when they found out Naruto was hanging out with her secretly but they did not say anything negative to him which was a good sign. She said she would be joining the ninja academy soon and she asked if he would also be joining. Naruto hesitated for a second before answering her question that he might but I might not. It was a flimsy response but she accepted it; which was good for Naruto since saying 'yes' would be lie and saying 'no' was somewhat not true since he was training to be a ninja so Naruto might see her in the future so this would avoid any conflict.

The final friend that Naruto made was a girl named Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto thought she was a bit strange something that made the Kyuubi face palm [Paw I guess I don't know] at my blatant stupidity of my social skills. Naruto then found out why she was constantly blushing at him. He found out she had a crush on him; this confused the him as to why her of all people would have a crush on Naruto. Well he had two options; confront his feelings towards her or let it play out naturally hoping the girls crush would disappear for him. While Naruto wanted to talk to Hinata he knew he had to be careful still since ANBU where watching him obviously. He was able to detect them thanks to the Kyuubi's teaching but still hard to pinpoint accurately. So Naruto simply had no choice but to play it out hoping her crush would disappear for him when he left which would save him the trouble of dealing with the Hyuuga clan.

All in all Naruto had a few friends but majority wise he did not. The Hokage pretty much lost his respect for him when Kyuubi's teachings was able to point out what the Hokage was doing to him. Tonight though it would all change finally.

Naruto finally starts eating his ramen dinner before going to bed earlier than usual in hoping that he would have enough energy tonight.

* * *

Location - Naruto's Apartment (1:06 AM)

Naruto gets up from his bed and immediately checked his surroundings. Quickly realizing that there were no ANBU guards near him. Deciding to not take any chances he grabs his scroll of sealed items, food, water, and tools under his bed and headed towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom Naruto creates a shadow clone to last about seven hours before dispelling. Naruto quickly climbs out the window, looking around on the street to see anybody. Only a few people were out and the crickets themselves. Naruto jumps from his window before landing on the ground silently then dispelling his henge on himself before slowly sneaking in the shadows from one place to another hopefully not to make any mistakes while escaping.

* * *

Location - Konoha East Gate (1:53 AM)

Naruto finally reaches the gate but hiding around a corner near a building. Sticking his head out and trying to suppress his chakra as much as possible to prevent being detected. 'Almost there just several more meters and I am free'. Naruto thoughtfully said.

**'Yes you are almost free but what about me? I want to be free.'** The fox said in a happy tone.

Naruto sweat dropped at the foxes ability to say things at strange times such as escaping a village without being seen.

'You really pick the strangest moments to make jokes'

**'What can I say I am just being...me.'** The Kyuubi chuckled in his head causing Naruto to sweat drop even further at the fox.

'I give up' Causing the fox to cackle in his mind. Naruto shaking his head from his thoughts and looking for any of the guards but finally spots them. They appear to be sleeping almost causing Naruto to face palm. While the fox continues to laugh at other human behavior.

Naruto knew these pair of chunin guards they were infamous for sometimes sleeping on guard duty or are just bored. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were ok in Naruto's book like most ninja's in the village compared to his one ANBU guard 'Inu-nii' but Naruto was still weary of them either way since they did work for the Hokage. The majority of the ninja population however was neutral towards Naruto, but there are a few that do not like it.

With the pair of chunin guards asleep this was basically his chance. Naruto silently sneaked nearby on the wall that connected to the gate. Slowly but silently walking out the gate hearing one of the pair snore. Naruto chuckled mentally but continued on as he slowly walked down the path that lead out of Konoha before slowly picking up speed heading east on the road.

* * *

Location - 20 Miles East of Konoha (3:08 AM)

Naruto finally stopped to catch his breath as he running full speed east. While Naruto was stronger than any known Genin for him he was still just 7 years old in strength even with his high chakra capacity. So he leaned onto a tree nearby the path that lead him out of Konoha. Deciding to just make the final break at it just in case so he will not be spotted. Naruto takes out a small scroll and unrolls it. It showed several storage seals along with the components in the seal to show what seal held what inside. Naruto placed his hand over the 'Medical Supplies' and released a small box he 'acquired' from the hospital. He opened the box and showed the content. Naruto looked inside and immediately found the Food and Soldier pills. While Food pills were made as an emergency ration to temporary give stamina to revitalize you; soldier pills were created to replenish chakra also in an emergency. However using these items does carry a risk such as increasing the chance of chakra exhaustion and also amplifying this negative effect if it is caused if you run out of chakra. As for the food pills; they can cause other side effects such as headaches, stomach aches, along with other nasty side effects, but Naruto did not have time to make a meal to enjoy so instead he took both pills and swallowed them.

'This should last me for quite before I reach the coast and the border of 'Yu No Kuni (Land of Hot Water) that connects to 'Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)'

Naruto immediately closed his medical box and resealed it in the scroll to put it away. Stuffing the scroll in pouch behind him to his left. Naruto again took off and landed on a branch on a nearby tree and once again pushed his way forward jumping from branch to branch.

'I am finally free from the chains that would have held me in Konoha. Hopefully now I can look forward to what lays ahead of me but what should I become? Am I a shinobi or something else.'

Kyuubi was silent after hearing Naruto's speech but found it ironic about Naruto's prison that was Konoha. **'Heh 'The Chains that bind you'. How ironic'** Kyuubi chuckled at a bit of irony since he was previously chained to the kits mother.

Kyuubi frowned at that though. Where was the kit's mother. **'While I kind of remember what happened that night I do think that Kushina survived her extraction of me. If so then where is she? I remember she was happy when she had the kit before she was attacked, and she does not seem the type to simply abandon her kit.'** Kyuubi thought to himself trying hard to remember that night . While the fox did not like Kushina; for her to abandon a child is simply not an option she would take.

Naruto now heads towards the coast for his first adventure to Uzushio.

Chapter End

* * *

Naruto's Techniques

1.)  
Name: Explosive Wave  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: C  
Chakra Usage: Depending on the range and how power you wish to push out in all directions along with its temporary barrier around the user. This technique can take quite a bit of chakra since it is released in all directions which would mean  
Chakra Control: Genin Level  
Technique Class: Defensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Semi-Kekkei Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique/Barrier Ninja Technique)  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 20-25 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Explosive Wave is a technique accidentally used by Naruto with the powers of 'Meiton' for the first time. Depending on how this technique is viewed it creates an explosive wave that also acts as a barrier of a sort to prevent further harm to the user near the person using it until the explosive wave dissipates.

2.)  
Name: Death Beam  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: A  
Chakra Usage: The chakra amount needed for a precise beam is quite high since not only are you compressing your chakra to a fine point but also using an extra amount of chakra to actually force it into its beam like attack.  
Chakra Control: Chunin Level  
Technique Class: Offensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-150 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: The Death Beam was created by simply doing the opposite of the explosive wave and created a fine point beam of energy which is not powerful enough for an explosion but has the power to piece many objects such as tree's and armor. However quite a bit of concentration is needed since it is needed to power the symbols on Naruto's hand and convert it to a fine beam point. Naruto points two of his fingers (Index and Middle Finger) at the target. When fired a violet colored beam of chakra energy is hurled towards its target at a blinding speed.

3.)  
Name: Inhaling Maw  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A bit of chakra is needed to activate the symbols of the users palm to destabilize the targets chakra and reverse it and absorbing it.  
Chakra Control: Genin Level  
Technique Class: Defensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-5 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Kyuubi pass this technique down to Naruto since he had the qualifications of using the Meiton element. Absorbing chakra is very versatile ability but it can be very harmful to the user on what the user absorbs. The creator of this ninjutsu to Kyuubi is unknown

4.)  
Name: Judgment  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A small bit of chakra is needed to activate the symbols of the users palm to blast the chakra that was stored from 'Inhaling Maw' and blowing it right back.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Offensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: Depending on the Enemy Technique that was used.  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Kyuubi pass this technique down to Naruto since he had the qualifications of using the Meiton element. Sending the enemies chakra attacks right back after using 'Inhaling Maw' is quite versatile in itself. and the attack is amplified as well. The creator of this ninjutsu to Kyuubi is unknown

5.)  
Name: Laser Circus  
Nature: Ranton (Storm Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: Quite a bit of chakra is needed to control and fire and guide the beams of storm to its intended target.  
Chakra Control: Low Jōnin  
Technique Class: Offensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Bird, Boar, (Modified) Tiger  
Range: 20-40 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Info: A technique also passed down from the Kyuubi's memories. The ability to fire several beams of energy at the target which is guided by the user can take quite a bit of effort.

6.)  
Name: Chakra Chains  
Nature: Chakra Construct  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A large amount of chakra is needed to create the interlocking chains and maintain them at their strength.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-75 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki  
Info: A technique created by Kushina Uzumaki because of her unique chakra that had an effect on bijuu. Her abilities of using her chakra chains is one of her greatest accomplishments since it is a pure chakra construct which is strong enough to hold a bijuu at bay. This ability was passed down to her son and the ability to create them was passed down from the memory of Kyuubi (Although a bit reluctantly) to Naruto for him to use.

* * *

Naruto's Statistics at 7 years old.

Chakra Capacity: High Jōnin  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Strength: Chunin  
Speed: Chunin  
Stealth: Low Jōnin  
Ninjutsu: Chunin  
Genjutsu: Low Genin  
Taijutsu: Low Chunin  
Fuinjutsu: Intermediate  
Kenjutsu: Low Chunin  
Other: None

* * *

Author's Notes

Well this is the first chapter and a beta at that since this is the first story I have written so feel free to give me some constructive criticism so that I may improve on my next chapters and hopefully for future stories. As you can tell the beginning of Naruto is a bit different for his birth which Kyuubi will explain in the future. Also check my profile to see the percentage of completion on my next chapter I will update it as much as possible. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: A Purpose in the World Part I

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, all rights and properties of Naruto are owned by their respective owners. Also any ideas I have used are also of the property of the respective authors, any others is pure coincidence.**

**Other: Also I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my story and pointed out my mistakes I thank you all for your contribution to the story. Hopefully now I can improve upon with the next chapter. I have changed a few things from the first chapter mainly Hiruzen's character so that will be different. As for the pairings; it is a bit too early to think about that since I want to focus on the main character itself and that of Kyuubi so right now it is undecided. Other than that I thank you and enjoy.**

**PS: I have tried to find any mistakes before posting this story but of course I am not perfect and It probably still does have mistakes so please forgive me on that. D: Also feel free to look at the link in my profile for the map I am using. Also if you spot any mistakes please tell me Thank you.  
**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Higher Beings Speech"**

**'Higher Beings Thoughts'**

_"Announcing Jutsu Techniques"_

_'Silent Jutsu Techniques'_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Purpose in the World Part I

September 4, 1194 ARS - Location: 40 Miles East of Konohagakure at the Sea Coast; Near the border of Hot Water Country. (7:02 AM)

Naruto wakes up to his most hated enemy, ...sunlight. Opening his eyes slowly to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright cloudless day rubbing them a bit with his hand while yawning. Hearing the nearby coast waves crash onto the shore relativity softly but can still be heard about 100 meters where he was at. Naruto took in a breath of fresh air smelling the nearby salt water of the sea while a soft wind blows nearby rustling the tree. Naruto felt the breeze to be refreshing as if a new day has dawned on him. A new life basically. Finally his eyes are adjusted to the sunlight while two fresh green leaves fell on his lap.

Naruto picks up the two strange leaves that appeared healthy but strangely enough fell off the trees branches. He shrugs his shoulders while brushings the leaves off of while finally having what remaining strength he had to stand after running full blast last night away from Konoha. Naruto stretches his limps out before finally relaxing while sitting back on the ground and leaning against a tree.

'Well it's a brand new day and I guess you could say a new life now' Naruto said happily only for his happiness to be interrupted by his tenant.

**'Yes yes brand new day amazing; become as old as me then it is just another day no matter what'** The Kyuubi said trying to antagonize the boy a bit.

Naruto sighs heavily before replying. 'Jeez you sure know how to ruin a peaceful morning.'

Kyuubi chuckles at the blonde. **'Well that's just me and you love it anyway. Now what are you going to do we have a lot of time on our hands so there is no need to rush at the moment'** The fox said losing his somewhat cheerful attitude and put on the so called 'sensei' mode.

'Hmm; while it is true we have a lot of time on our hands to reach Uzushiogakure and that is if we can find a boat to get us there. I can see the island from this coast but yeah there is no way I can water walk that way it seems like several miles which is something I cannot due on the water.'

**'True, so are only option is a boat. I assume you know where a nearby port is since I told you to 'acquire' information from books and other sources, yes?**

Naruto nods knowing how forceful the Kyuubi was and he was somewhat curious if anything has changed before he was sealed up even with the limited information he got from his previous containers.

'Yes I was able to 'acquire' any information about the outside world. I swear the security on Konoha's libraries was quite lacking' Naruto said since it seemed that he was always good at stealth and security breaking since he was younger and had to survive by doing whatever he can. Of course the years worth of training also paid off but still while he can trick ANBU guards; he is still no Elite Jōnin or ANBU anyway.

**'Good then hopefully you know where we are going right?'** Kyuubi asked hoping the boy did not forget anything.

'I know where we are going. Apparently there is a port island known as Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Of course there is no bridge connecting it so I would need to ferry across to the island then hopefully someone will take me to Uzushio. According to the map I was able to steal the closest place for me to get to Nami no Kuni would be east of Port City in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). So basically we have to travel about 12 miles south of where we are. Once we reach our destination Nami no Kuni would be east less than a mile.'

**'Alright then kit then you have about an hour to rest up and eat before we head south we have a long ways to travel.'** Kyuubi said.

Naruto nods mentally. 'Well it should take about an hour and a half; probably two.'

**'That is just near the time when the shadow clone you created would automatically dispel itself since it does have a limited supply of chakra.'** Kyuubi said.

Naruto nods hopefully it would be longer before they notice that it was just a shadow clone that dispelled but knowing the guards they might catch it.

Kyuubi simply snorted before replying. **'If you can trick ANBU guards then the shadow clone you left back in Konoha should hold up since by the time they realized you are gone would too far away.'**

Naruto was somewhat skeptical. Although yes he was able to outsmart ANBU with just a simple shadow clone and henge however in combat he was still outclassed and against a squad of them would simply be impossible for him even with all the Kyuubi has taught him which is something Naruto did not want to accept but nonetheless had too since it was simple common sense.

'I hope so Kyuubi-sensei; I do not want to be ambushed by a squad of ANBU since I would definitely be outmatched. Of course I could surprise them with my abilities, but that would be only good for one time after that the surprise of me using any of my ninjutsu abilities despite me having Meiton(Dark Release) which is most powerful element. I would be overrun by the squads abilities and team.'

**'Well it is best to just remain on the outskirts of towns so people do not recognize you after all you need all the chakra you need at the moment so while you're modified henge is perfect for sneaking around and not being notice it does drain more chakra than the standard henge technique which is something you do not want.'**

Naruto reluctantly agreed but it made sense since while his chakra was high and his control was getting better his ability to use low level techniques was still bad. He remembered his first training session with the Kyuubi the first time before he destabilized the seals he had on him.

Flashback - October 11, 1193 ARS, Location - Naruto's Mindscape

**"Before I even begin to train you in anything physically along with your chakra. I do need you to learn one technique I know you humans use. I need you to learn how to detect chakra as best as possible. After all I am training you in secret ; what good is a secret if you are detected so this is the first thing you must learn before I tech you "** Kyuubi said hopefully the boy will understand this and the need for secrecy.

Naruto nods as he listens the Kyuubi. **"Now before we begin you must relax a bit and try to extend your chakra away from you. It will be harder since the Uzumaki clans chakra is dense so it will be hard to control at first but the better you get at it the more you can improve you're sensor abilities. While you will not be as good as a normal sensor since they are very sensitive to chakra that fills the air or vibrates nearby this will do however."**

Naruto nods while relaxing his posture to extend his chakra around his mindscape. While he will not be able to detect anything he should be able to learn how to control it from here.

The Kyuubi watches as the boy closes his eyes to concentrate. Since the fox is a beast of nature he is able to detect what the child was doing at the moment even if he is sealed behind the cage. **'Looks like the kit is doing good so far. He seems to have an innate ability to break things down despite me just giving him directions which is good since that cuts down the time he needs to learn techniques.'**

Naruto continues to extend his chakra out to a certain range. He was able to feel his chakra around a certain radius which is probably what he can detect within that range. Of course Naruto's dense chakra along with it's capacity did make it difficult for him but pushed forward nonetheless.

**'Hmm the kit seems to be doing quite well for his first time but his dense chakra is causing some instability but that can be rectified in the future.'** Kyuubi thoughtfully said.

Naruto was now extending his range of his chakra as much as he can finally feeling everything within about 50 meters probably since this was just his mindscape but did not want to say anything since the fox obviously has a plan.

Naruto finally stops extending his chakra; breathing a bit obviously something like this was new for the boy but his eyes showed determination something that the fox found quite intriguing.

**"So far so good kit now. Now it is time for a clone technique that your mother used quite alot. We will use this as a decoy while I secretly train you."** The Kyuubi said getting a nod from the boy. Kyuubi nods back while begins teaching the boy how to create a Shadow Clone. After about a half hour he was finally able to create one in his mindscape. With this; now he can finally free the kit of his seals that were messing him up of course this will alert the person who placed these seals on him or more specifically the tracker seal if it was the same person anyway.

End Flashback - Location: 40 Miles East of Konohagakure at the Sea Coast; Near the border of Hot Water Country. (7:22 AM) 

**'You sure like to think of the past a quite a lot don't you kit?'** The fox said in an curious tone.

'Sorry I cannot really stop doing that and I am not sure why.' Naruto responded back to the fox taking out a scroll he used last night. Unrolling the scroll going past the 'Medical Supplies', 'Kunai', 'Shuriken', 'Auxiliary Supplies', 'Money', 'Clothing'; while finally coming towards the seal labeled underneath 'Rations'. Placing his hand over the seal while releasing his chakra and out of the smoke a large black box appeared that was sealed inside.

Naruto opens the fox grabbing a few 'Field Rations' he 'took' from an emergency stash somewhere. While Naruto had one of them before and might not taste the greatest but it did its job and was a lot safer than using Food or Soldier pills since the 'Field Rations' he had did not have any negative effects.

Time skip - 20 Minutes (7:42 AM)

Naruto finally finished his 'breakfast' it finally time to move on. Naruto groaned a bit as he did not feel like moving. Kyuubi saw that as an opportunity to annoy and order him. The fox grinned.

**'Well what are you waiting for; hop to it kit'** Kyuubi said causing Naruto to sweat drop.

'Yeah yeah; let me finish this you fuzz ball' Naruto said a dismissive tone but then soon regretted saying that. This caused the Kyuubi to let out a roar inside of his mind; causing the blond to wince.

**'How many times must I tell you to not call me that!'** Kyuubi said loudly. obviously to make sure the boy heard his statement loud and clear.

'Alright Alright; sorry Kyuubi-sensei' While the blond would argue a bit with some small talk. The fox did not really like any of Naruto's nicknames he gave the Kyuubi.

**'Now get your monkey butt up and start moving we do not have all day you know!' **The Kyuubi said obviously mad at Naruto's slipup of his words. The fox did like to demand respect which I guess makes sense coming from the ruler of the tailed beast.

Naruto relented but quickly finished his field ration to and sealed all the remaining components back into his scroll before putting it away.

Naruto sighs heavily. 'You sure know how to change a person's mood in the morning.' Naruto said in a somewhat depressive tone with his shoulders slumped and head down.

**'Hey come now kit you know I am not that bad; am I?' **The fox said in a more happy tone hoping this change would get a reaction out of the boy.

'Remind me again why... you know what never mind I cannot win an argument against you.' Sighing heavily as he took out his compass before finally being pointed south at in the right direction just in case.

The fox chuckles as the boy gives up. **'And this is why I am your 'sensei' now hop to like I said or you're next piece of training regiment will be even worse'** making Naruto pale instantly before finally taking off in light run heading south along the coast.

'Damn fox sure likes to torture me' Naruto said making him sigh while he runs.

**'It's called tough love kit get use to it'** Making Naruto raise an eyebrow at that statement.

'Love? That is not a word I would hear you say.' Kyuubi immediately responds to correct the blond.

**'To me it simply means that I love to cause you torture and pain; so enjoy it' **Making Naruto sweat drops. **'Now head to where you said you were going and try not to get caught by any ninja. I hope they have not been alerted to you missing yet.'**

Naruto nodded; mentally agreeing with the fox. He knew his shadow clone he created would last about an hour at best now. Of course he was prepared for a massive headache from the shadow clone's information since it has been there so long.

**'I will try to help with the information overload of your clone but it will still be painful'**

Naruto mentally thanked the fox hopefully he would have time to grab some food at least. Finally taking off into the forest running past the tree at a good speed heading south. Hopefully there will be a small boat to ferry him across wave country.

**'Also you're training is going to increased due to that 'fuzz ball' comment you made!"** Kyuubi laughed which caused Naruto to let out a loud groan.

Location: Konohagakure, Hokage Tower (7:45 AM)

Hiruzen Sarutobi known as the 'The Professor' in the shinobi world for his talent of mastering the ninja arts major categories; along with being a survivor of all three major shinobi wars was finally up to begin a new day of making sure the village is in an upstanding order with civilians and shinobi clans along with...paperwork. Still even at the age 64 he still had energy and combat experience to that still makes him a formidable opponent.

Hiruzen sighs as he gets dressed in the standard Hokage uniform and hat to match that represented himself and the village he ruled. He sighed slightly but continued on as he left his clan compound. Walking up what seemed like a long pair of stairs towards the Hokage tower. The sun shining brightly to the East casting a large shadow on the right side of the Hokage's faces on the mountain. Sarutobi meanwhile stop on one of the stairs before turning his gaze to the village. Staring at the village for about a minute; hearing the tree rustle in the soft wind while a few dead leafs blow past in front of him before one of the dead leaves landed in front of his feet. The professor looks at the dead leaf for a second before continuing on towards the Hokage tower.

Opening the door to his office to his office and already seeing some piles of paperwork. The professor sighed again but continued onward moving around his desk before sitting in his chair. Leaning back in his chair for a few minutes before doing morning routines. The Hokage gives off a grunt before doing grabbing some morning paperwork.

Time Skip - Hokage Tower (8:15 AM)

After about a half hour of his morning routine which included some shinobi coming in and out of the office delivering preliminary report. He was finally done with his morning paperwork and decided to check on Naruto. He pulled out his crystal ball and began using the 'Telescopic Technique' to locate him. He was not expecting Naruto to be up but he finally honed in on Naruto's chakra signature and it revealed Naruto.

Apparently the crystal ball was showing Naruto entering the bathroom which made Hiruzen to start canceling the technique, but saw that the boy was simply standing there in the mirror looking at himself. This raised an eyebrow at the boys strange behavior. He looked closer at the boy only find his emotions and eyes were different. He had an indifferent expression on his face. He was still wearing an orange jumpsuit, but the emotions were radically different from when Hiruzen visited him. He was about ready to call for some ANBU to send Naruto up to his office until he realized something that caught his eye.

Naruto dispelled into a cloud of smoke. This caused the professor to stand back in shock with the only words he could say out of his mouth. "What the...!" He was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks, but immediately deduced that it was a shadow clone. It was Naruto but it was merely a clone. This caused Hiruzen to jump out of his chair and yell out his next words. "ANBU!"

Immediately a squad of five ANBU that are on standby for Hokage to order appeared in front of the Hokage. The ANBU masked Tiger replied after being summoned. "Your orders Hokage-sama."

"We have a very important person missing. Naruto Uzumaki; I just watched Naruto's shadow clone dispel so that leads me to believe he is hiding either inside which I doubt. Or he is outside of the village which is good possibility. Search the area and his apartment for any clues, but also warn any other ANBU squads nearby to be on the alert for him. Have the Inuzuka and the Hyuuga clan to look outside the village. Find him immediately but bring me any clues you can find. If you do find it try to disable him him. Since he was able to use kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) then someone must have trained him so remain cautious. Go!"

The ANBU quickly left his office after the Hokage's orders. Hiruzen sighed heavily rubbing his temples just hoping that this day did not come true. The Hokage begins using the crystal ball once again to find Naruto's chakra signature but able to locate him.

'Damnit; where are you Naruto?' The professor sighs heavily. 'If only the tracking seal I placed on him was not disabled but I could not risk putting another one on him for him to notice, and because Naruto knows the Shadow Clone Technique he must have been hiding some of his abilities from me but who would have trained him and why hide his abilities from me?.' However the more pressing question on the Hokage's mind was who trained him with using these techniques.

'I know the council will not like to hear and although there are a few people that support him that are on the council the majority either are neutral or just out right hate him.' Hiruzen sighs heavily knowing this is not a good way to start a day.

Location - 4 Miles North to his destination (8:14 AM)

Naruto continues running on the ground as running from branch to branch would deplete his chakra reserves faster than normal. He jumps over a couple of downed trees in his way with little effort. Naruto finally speaks to his tenant hoping to find a new answer for himself.

'Hey; Kyuubi-sensei I have a question I want to ask you.' Naruto said getting a grunt from the fox showing that he was listening. 'Now that I am free from Konoha what am I on the outside world. I mean you trained me to make me powerful for my age, but what can I do now that I am no longer bound to Konoha?'

**'You mean you did not even think that far ahead! I thought you already what you were going to do on the outside!' **The fox said in a somewhat disbelieving voice.

'Jeez; sorry I can be forgetful of the simple things stop blaming me.' Naruto said hoping this would make the fox lower his voice.

**'Well I am blaming you since keep being forgetting. As for your future well try to pick any job that might get us killed easily.' ** The Kyuubi said in a more lowered tone of voice.

'You really like being blunt do you?' The blond boy said getting a laugh from the fox.

**'Well this is how I am; deal with it.' **The fox said making the boy sweat drop. **'As for the future. Like I said try to do something that does not kill us; so go ahead and choose whatever you want to do after Uzushio. If you find some more clues about your clan go ahead and continue searching or not it is up to you. Just do not die on me.'** The Kyuubi said making the boy sweat drop again.

'You said I can choose to do whatever I want but then you limit my choices since you do not want to do die.' Said the boy making the fox grin as he knew the fox won that little statement.

**'Exactly.'** The fox firmly stated making Naruto sigh.

Naruto then stops running and immediately is bombarded the flood of information he had of his clone back in Konoha. Putting the palm of his left hand onto his forehead while grunting in pain. Gritting his teeth to try anything to lessen the information overload. Kyuubi grunts in his mind as he helps the boy out trying to lessen the pain since the fox did not want his container to be unconscious or be placed in a coma.

Half a minute later the blond finally feels well enough to continue on removing his hand from his forehead while taking deep breaths to calm him down.

'Thank you Kyuubi-sensei. However that is the last time I leave a clone activated for more than two hours.

The fox said nothing but giving him a grunt as a satisfied 'you're welcome'; the blond slowly starts heading south again taking off in a light run.

'We should be there in about 15 minutes at this speed'

**'Good; however since you just received your clones information that means it will not take long to figure out that you are missing.'**

'True; but before the clone dispelled he went into the bathroom so any ANBU guards should not notice unless they have a sensor on today's guard squad.'

**'Still; just keep moving kit. As for me I going to take a nap.' **The Kyuubi yawns as he finished his statement making the blond sweat drop at the foxes attitude sometimes.

"Lazy fox." Muttered under his breath.

Location - Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, (8:19 AM)

The professor sighed once again as the majority of the ANBU that did a preliminary search on the inside of the village could not find Naruto. The Hokage than sent the ANBU that searched the inside of the village to look on the outskirts of the village along with the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan to find him.

Sarutobi sighed heavily as this day could not get any worse. He had no choice but to bring this up today in the council meeting. Hiding his disappearance would be detrimental since it will make a lot of the clans to keep on the lookout for the boy that head out on missions.

'Alright Naruto where will you go now that we know you are not in the village.' He mentally thought trying to figure out where Naruto would go. 'The only place that he would go would be the ruins of Uzushiogakure. If Naruto was able to find any information on his clan he would go there. It is a possibility since he apparently knew the shadow clone technique so he must have been hiding his ability and intelligence. Naruto must have had somebody tell him, or he figured it out on his own which is highly unlikely.' The professor went down his mental list of thoughts figuring out what to do next but finally relented on what to finally do.

'I guess the only possible evidence would be for him to go to Uzushio to find any remains of his clan if he knows about it and that is a big if, but since he is an Uzumaki and if he revealed his name to whoever trained him then that same person would tell them about his clan if they knew. If he is not in Uzushio then I am unsure where he would go.' The aged Hokage thought putting his thoughts together in order to find the boy.

The Hokage presses a button on an intercom on his desk to signal the secretary. "Secretary; inform the elders of the council that there will be a meeting of importance at 11:00 AM."

"Hai Hokage-sama" The secretary said over the intercom.

The Hokage rubs his fingers on his temples. "I am defiantly getting to old for this." The Hokage said to himself.

Location - Port City Outskirts Dock, Less than a Mile from Nami no Kuni (8:36 AM)

Naruto finally caught his breath as he spotted a small dock. Naruto finally catches his breath after running for so long. 'Damn my young body' Naruto said to himself as he cursed his young seven year old body even with the training Kyuubi gave him. Walking over to sit down near a tree. Leaning his body against the trunk while slowly catching his breath closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them; turning his gaze towards the small port that would ferry him to Nami no Kuni. Looking at the few people and buildings that the small village had. It made sense to him sense since the majority of the time it was just a small village for people to take them to Nami no Kuni. While he could probably water walk the way he did not want to give away who he was and any person would immediately know he was a trained shinobi.

Finally after a few minutes of catching his breath and calming down he finally got up and took out his scroll that held his sealed items, and unrolling it once again. Placing his hand over the 'Clothing' seal and releasing a box that held some spare clothing. Opening it up and taking out a large brown cloak with black interior. Putting the cloak on himself. Closing the box and resealing it back into the scroll and putting it away he started walked towards the small village. Luckily he was able to 'acquire' some money while he was in Konoha. Not a lot, but just enough for things type of things.

'Hopefully Konoha will not know where I am going since the last thing I want is to be caught'

**'True, and let's make sure nothing too bad happens to you obviously'** Naruto sweat dropped at the foxes obvious word play of making sure he is alive to prevent the fox from dying.

'You sure are self centered.' Naruto responded with a deadpan voice.

**'Of course I am self centered I am just to important obviously.'** Kyuubi said with a grin obviously trying agitate him a bit.

Naruto continues walking towards the village while suddenly wanting to ask the fox a few questions. 'Hey Kyuubi-sensei; I know you trained me to make sure you did not die, but what does that make me? Since you trained me and I basically don't have a home village to go to. Am I to just wander around the elemental nations?'

Kyuubi responded. **'Yes I did train you to ensure my survived since I don't want you dying on me yet. As for what you should do; you should put my training to use such as being a mercenary since being a shinobi in the village is not much different. Mercenaries and ninjas are basically the same thing since they both complete jobs for money. It's just that the shinobi do it for their village so to speak. So why not employ yourself as a mercenary, or you can just wander I don't care.'** The fox said hoping this would help the boy out but finally putting out one statement. **'Just don't die on me obviously.' **The fox chuckles.

Naruto entered the village as the Kyuubi finished answering his question; sweat dropping at the fox's last statement.

Naruto walked through the village spotting a few shops along the way. It was just one of the average villages that dotted Hi no Kuni. Of course for him it was the first time being outside of Konoha so it was a new experience for him.

Finally coming up to the dock and asking a nearby local for information. "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me if there is anybody who could take me Nami no Kuni?"

The local fisherman turned towards the small kid raising an eyebrow. "Umm; yes but aren't you a bit young to be traveling alone?" he said making the blonds eyebrow twitch at that response. "Also where are your parents I have not seen you in this village?" Making the blond frown.

Naruto sighed inwardly. "The reason for going to Nami no Kuni is simply business of my own. As for parents; I don't have any since I am an orphan." Naruto said hoping his answers would satisfy him.

The fisherman frowned at the blondes answer but didn't want to pry anything else out of him. He nodded and pointed towards another person on the dock. "Takashi should be able to help you get to Nami no Kuni." He said pointing to another person on the dock.

Naruto looks over at him before turning his gaze back at the fisherman giving him a nod. "Thank you sir." Before moving on.

Walking along the dock towards the person who pointed out who would help him. Apparently the person was gazing out on the horizon. "Takashi-san" The person turned around around looking at him. "A local fisherman told me you can take me to Nami no Kuni."

This caused the person known as Takashi to raise an eyebrow at the young kid. "Yes I can help you get to Nami no Kuni but why would someone so young want to go there."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched once more. "I prefer to keep the business of what I do to my own." Naruto said getting a little agitated at the people who nosey.

"Well I can take you it will be 800 Ryō so if you pay me I won't mind." He said.

Naruto nods while taking out the necessary money from his pocket he had. Giving Takashi the money hoping there would not be any more problems.

Takashi took the money before asking a question at the young blond. "Tell me kid why do you want to go to Nami no Kuni. It isn't safe there at the moment."

Naruto frowned at that statement before responding with a curious statement. "What do you mean it isn't safe there at the moment?"

Takashi responded immediately. "It hasn't been safe there since a guy named Gatō who owns a shipping company; moved into the country and started draining the country's economy and resources. I hear that he is quite ruthless along with his hired muscle of thugs. That is why I asked."

Naruto frowned at this. Now he knew he had a bigger problem. If this Gatō controlled this port then getting to Uzushio just got a lot harder since from what he read from books back in Konoha. Nami No Kuni is a major port for sea transportation.

'This just got a whole lot harder now.' Naruto said with a sigh.

**'Well you could always steal a boat; that would solve your problem.'** The fox said making Naruto respond with a deadpan thought.

'That would cause more problems for me though.' Making the fox chuckle.

**'True it would cause you more problems but it would be fun.'** Making Naruto sweat drop at fox.

Naruto followed Takashi to a boat. It was a small boat that could probably hold about six people but Naruto didn't complain. Looking back at Takashi, he nods getting into the boat to sit down as Takashi gets on next. Releasing the ropes that tied the boat to the dock before setting off with Takashi to Nami no Kuni.

The sea was relativity calm with a light breeze passing by him. Naruto wondered now how he would be able to get to Uzushio since this is the major spot for transportation and any small boat is quite hazardous since there where apparently whirlpools that dotted around the island he read about; hence getting its name of 'Whirlpool Country'.

Naruto continued staring at the land that they were approaching, it would take about five minutes at the speed they were going. 'Well I might need to ask somebody to help me but if this Gatō is as bad as it sounds then I might need to find an alternative way.

**'Nothing is ever easy for you kit you just have to push through it.'** The fox said in somewhat of a happy tone.

Naruto sighs heavily before starting to reminisce about his past relationship with the Kyuubi. He remembered his time with the fox and it was quite fun even though it was also hell for him.

Flashback - Novemeber 14, 1193 AFS, Location - Forest of Death (1:21 PM)

After a month of training thanks to the Kyuubi's schedule for increasing Naruto physical fitness along with some chakra control exercises such as leaf balancing to tree climbing. He was finally able to move on to the next part of his training. Of course Naruto being the curious little boy wanted to find out more about his parents even though he still hasn't forgiven his father. However what he really wanted to know more about was the Kyuubi.

Naruto finally reaches his destination inside the forest of death. With his new ability to sense chakra signals thanks to the Kyuubi he was able to avoid any ninja that came within his range. While he would not be as good as a natural born sensor ninja it was close enough.

** 'Alright boy now it is time for your next part. You will follow my directions boy as this will prove valuable for us in the future.'** Making the boy straighten up immediately.

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei. What do you want me to do.' Naruto thoughtful said making fox grin.

**'What I want you to do is to steal some books and scrolls at the ninja library.' **The fox said making him a bit nervous at this next step.

**'From what I remember being sealed inside Kushina was that there are a few libraries depending on the rank. There is the ones for Genin that have graduated from the ninja academy all the way up to the Kage's private library. While I know of what my previous containers learned I prefer to be on the safe side and have you learn it. Basically while I have knowledge of you humans and your techniques I do not know how to use them but I do keep my eyes and ears on you humans since you are intriguing but violent species. So with your good stealth capabilities; thanks to the villagers this should be easy. Somewhat.'** Kyuubi said making Naruto fidget with his fingers a bit in nervousness.

'Umm wouldn't they find out what is missing obviously?' Naruto said hoping this would not come back to hurt him.

**'Of course they will find out what is missing that is why we are going to take as much as possible so that when they do find out it will be too late and do not worry about them finding what is missing we are going to stash the books and scrolls away.'** The fox said reassuring the boy that this should not cause any problems.

'I guess I will be doing it tonight right? Since doing it at the this time of day is obviously not a good idea.' Making the Kyuubi grunt in response.

**'Of course we are doing it tonight obviously now we are going to do some light training today.' **Kyuubi said as he put on his 'sensei' mode of course it was hard to tell since he appeared to be in that mode all the time.

'Alright. Can I ask one more question though?' Naruto said in a curious tone making the Kyuubi sigh.

**'Very well then boy tell me. What is your question?'** The fox said making Naruto a bit nervous but pushed it aside before replying with as much confidence as he can muster.

'Well it isn't so much as a question but I wanted to know more about my sensei; you.' Naruto said hoping this wouldn't make the fox angry at all.

The fox was silent for a few seconds before he sighed within his mind. **'There isn't much to talk and beside why would you want to know about me? After all I might be the one who killed your parents.' **The fox said. **_'Heh the kit still is curious as always but still this does confuse me a bit since why of all humans would he want to know about me. I guess for someone so young he is curious I guess.'_**Thought the Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes darkened a bit when the Kyuubi mentioned he might have killed his parents but quickly shook those thoughts from his head. 'While you might have killed my parents although so far from what you told me you do not remember, but if you did then I... would forgive you.' Naruto said with certain conviction making the fox's eyes widen as his mouth and his jaw opened up a bit at the child statement.

While Naruto could not see the Kyuubi's face when he said that he could obviously tell from the fox's silence that he was quite surprised.

Kyuubi meanwhile was silent as he tried to process this information before the kit spoke up again. 'Again I would forgive you. I just wanted to know more about you.' Naruto said hoping this would his relationship with the Kyuubi a bit.

**_'This kit is such a strange enigma. He doesn't follow the typical rules of human behavior. If what he said is true then what if I told him I did kill his parents would he still forgive me?'_** The fox thought as he tried to wrap his head around this young boy before finally speaking. **'There isn't much to talk about. I am a tailed beast made of chakra of hate and destruction; I do not trust humans and I hate them as well. Especially my previous containers.'** Making Naruto frown before responding.

'So do you hate me since I hold you?' This made the fox silent for a few seconds before speaking again. **'I do not know. You are different from other humans. While I do not hate you nor like you I do not trust you still. I am simply insuring my survival.' **

Naruto frowned at that. 'Does that mean you also see me as nothing but a tool then? Simply a thing to make sure you survive?'

This statement makes the Kyuubi wince internally before responding in a soft tone. **'I do not see you as a thing. You are a human yes however...' **The Kyuubi hesitates a bit before continuing **'...I do see you as my kit. Yes I am making sure I survive but I do not see you as tool and do not make that statement again.'** The fox growled out the last part.

'Alright I understand then I just wish you had at least one human to trust and I wish to prove myself to you and show you that I am worthy to know your name at least but I know I have a long way to go for that. Thank you Kyuubi-sensei,' Naruto thoughtfully said in a more happy tone.

**_'Heh; you sure are a strange one kit. Of course I did have one human who I saw as more than a friend but he does not need to know of that yet.'_**The Kyuubi thought smiling inwardly before speaking to the kit again. **'Well I will hold you to it then; prove it to me.'**

End of Flashback - Location: Several Hundred Meters from the Island of Nami no Kuni (8:48 PM)

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Takashi speak. "We are almost there so get ready to leave I do not want to risk being in Nami no Kuni since I have not been there for a couple months and have no intention of staying."

Naruto nods at Takashi as the boat slowly makes its way to a small dock. Takashi maneuvers the boat a bit to pull it along side with the dock. "Here you are young one I hope you stay safe and watch out for Gatō." Takashi said in a solemn voice.

Naruto looked back at Takashi. "Thank you Takashi-san and you don't have to worry about me." Giving him a smile hoping this would ease his trouble.

Takashi smiles back at the kid. "Well alright then but be careful."

Naruto nods while slowly standing up and steps out of the boat onto the dock. Looking back at Takashi. "Thanks again hope you see you again."

Takashi nods while he begins maneuvering the boat around to head back to the main land. Naruto turns back around to get a look around at his surroundings. There were a few people around but a few buildings look deserted.

'So far this doesn't look good.' Naruto continues to look around before finally walking ahead. Looking around he could see some people with looked downtrodden but looks in a different direction only to stop and spot four people who were armed with standard katana and a tantō probably as a backup weapon.

While Naruto could see that some of them appeared to be confident. A few appeared to be over confident as far as he can tell. He had seen some of those looks back in the village. They might seem strong but they were just hired muscle apparently hired by Gatō from the way the villagers appeared to be scared of them. The thugs just smiled smugly; he hated that specific smile.

Soon he heard a nearby sound of two more thugs approaching. Naruto quickly dives into an alley way of two buildings. He presses his body against the wall to hear what was going on. The two thugs pass him by dragging along an older male with spikey black hair along with a piece of white rope tied around his head. He wore simple black clothing with white trim. Quickly sending chakra to his ears to increase his sensitive of his eardrum to pick up more sounds. Peeking around the corner watching six thugs begin conversing.

"Well well Kaiza. You have been disrupting Gatō's business along with trying to incite a revolt. This is something that cannot happen. So he is personally going to take care of this for all the villagers to see." one of the thugs smiled as he gave him a punch to the face but still remaining conscious.

"I will never give up on the villagers nor my family. I will not give up!" Kaiza said loudly.

"Well you might as well give up as you are in no position to talk and like I said Gatō will personally execute you; in front of your family along with the villagers. There will be no rebelling against him."

Meanwhile Naruto was watching this play out getting angrier but had to keep it in check since the Kyuubi taught him that becoming overwhelmed with negative emotions will cause him to draw out the fox's chakra even if he did not want to.

**'I assume kit that you are going to do something about this? Keep in mind we are trying to stay low.'** The fox said but Naruto replied.

'I know Kyuubi-sensei but if what they said is correct then they might be rebelling soon and apparently this guy is a key figure so letting him die would not good and would simply demoralize the rest of the villagers.' Naruto said hoping the fox would agree.

**'Alright well go ahead and save your human but be prepared for the consequences though as you might not like it.' **The fox said with a huff but paying attention on how the kit will handle them.

'Thanks Kyuubi' Hearing the fox snort. Gathering his chakra putting his left on his tantō while pushing chakra on his Meiton fuinjutsu symbols on his right hand giving off a red glow on his hand. While Naruto practiced his body flicker technique a lot he was able to find a way to use it without using the ram hand seal. Of course this drawback came at a price as you needed a bit more chakra to use it.

Naruto slowed his breath down as he slowly drew out his tantō underneath his cloak and begun concentrating.

He watched the thugs began to torture him with simple punched and kicks. He watched as one of the thugs kicked him hard across the chest making him roll on the dirt a bit.

'This is it they kicked him hard enough away from the group so now it is just me and them' He disappeared in a body flicker reappearing behind a lone thug behind the group giving him a hard kick to the face to his right making him fly across the path. He did not see it coming as he crashed into a building leaving cracks in the wood that the building was made out of. No noise was made from the mercenary not even a grunt in pain. This told the blond that he was unconscious and quickly did another body flicker before the thugs turned around to see what happened.

The thugs jumped it a bit when they heard a crash all of them turning their heads to their left only to see of their own mercenaries attacked and launched into a building.

The blond flickered into existence and appeared in front two thugs. Giving them no time to react he quickly used his tantō on the nearest mercenary and slashed his neck making him fall to the ground; while the thug nearby him quickly looked to his right to see his friends neck has been slashed and looked to his front and was shocked to see a just a young boy.

Naruto was gazing at his shocked looked and quickly took advantage of the situation as he slashed the mercenaries chest deeply making the mercenary stumbled back in surprise as the mercenary grunts in pain. The other two thugs behind him quickly regained their composure and drew their weapons. The two thugs behind the one he slashed appeared to have more muscle than the other one so quickly reacting he took his right hand and pulled out three kunai knives with his fingers and quickly throwing them at the three thugs. The two large mercenaries simply used their katana's ti simply knock the kunai's off course but the third kunai nailed the third injured thug in the heart as he was already heavily injured from the blonde's tantō and could not react. The mercenary falls down on the ground screaming in pain. As the two remaining thugs growled loudly.

"You little brat I'll kill you" The large mercenary charged the young boy.

The thug charged in a bloodlust manner as he brought his sword down on the kid as it felt like the thug struck him. The mercenary smiled smugly but quickly turned into a shocked look as the boy disappeared into a cloud of smoke revealing a log with his sword lodged in it.

"What the hell! This kid is a ninja!" The mercenary grunted as he tried to remove his sword from the log.

The blonde quickly body flickered behind him and stabbed his tantō behind his back; hitting a kidney. The thug screams out in pain as he falls down onto the ground quickly turning around at the last mercenary left. Hearing the scream from the one mercenary he just stabbed.

The remaining thug was not only shocked, but scared at this little boy who defeated all five of them and he didn't look like he broke a sweat.

"W-w-what a-are y-you boy!" As there were now several villagers looking at the what just transpired shocked at what the young boy had just done. Kaizen who was watching also was quite shocked as well seeing how this young boy rescued him, but was disturbed how he had killed a few of them while remaining to have a stoic face on.

Naruto simply had an emotionless face on as he quickly stretched his right hand out with just his index and middle fingers pointed at the remaining mercenary. Naruto sends his chakra to the Meiton conversion symbol on his right hand. The tip of his fingers gives off a violet colored light before Naruto mutters his attack. "Dark Release: Death Beam" he calmly stated. The remaining mercenary had no time to react at all as a beam of violet colored chakra traveled at a blinding speed from the blondes fingers. The beam pierced the mercenaries chest where his heart is located. A second later the beam dissipates leaving a hole where in his chest. The mercenary fell to the ground without a scream of pain or anything.

Naruto finally lowers his arm down that had killed the last mercenary. The remaining mercenaries simply seemed to have passed out from pain or are dead. Naruto turns around and looks at the former prisoner and slowly walked towards him but stumbled a bit as the adrenaline that supplied him for the first time in a battle situation had worn down.

Kaizen was watching the boy approach him slowly. As boy draws closer he noticed he stumbled a bit but regained his balanced and continued watching.

The other villagers were on edge since the boy still had his Tantō in his hand so the villagers were still kind of scared.

Naruto finally stopped and was not standing over the former prisoner. Taking his tantō and quickly cutting the rope that hand bound the prisoner. His eyes slowly started showing emotions as the adrenaline was wearing down.

Kaizen watched the young boy as he cute the robe that was bound to him. Slowly standing up he rubbed his wrists on each hand for a few seconds before looking at the boy again. He smiled before speaking. "My name is Kaizen I thank you for rescuing me. What is your name kid?" He smiled.

Naruto meanwhile blinked a few times before answering. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kaizen-san." Naruto said but suddenly felt a bit dizzy putting his right hand on his forehead grunting in pain. 'Damnit what is happening to me Kyuubi?" he thought while in a panic.

**'You were so focused on rescuing him that you hardened your heart and buried your emotions deep inside of you kit. I am not an expert on human emotions but I think you are now just overwhelmed with emotions of what you have done kit. It will pass hopefully.' **Kyuubi said hoping to calm him down.

Kaizen watched the boy as he had his right hand on his forehead and was grunting in pain. "Hey kid are you alright?" Kaizen said hoping nothing bad is happening to him.

**'Kit do you want me force you calm down. You will be unconscious but will be able to talk about this in your mindscape.'** The fox said hoping he can try to help before mentally yelling at himself on what he said and what he was doing **_'Damn what is going on with me. I am worried about a human. Heh, the kit is making me soft.'_****.**

**'**Please Kyuubi let me tell this person Kaizen since he seems trust worthy and he might help us.' Naruto thought while looking back at Kaizen.

"Can you catch me Kaizen-san?" Naruto said his eyelids slowly closing.

Kaizen looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow before he saw the kid's eyes close and started falling forward. Quickly reacting and catching the boy. Hearing the kids his tantō hit the ground. Kaizen smiled before turning his gaze towards the villagers that were watching. He smiled at them and they seemed to be relieved but silently cheering at the brave boy. 'Maybe now we can finally be free from Gatō,' Kaizen thought before speaking out to the villagers that were nearby. "Quickly return to your homes I must tend to the boys needs since he saved me. Gatō will not let this action or mine go without consequences so please quickly return to your homes." The villagers smiled but the expressions changed to one of seriousness and hope.

Location - Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto wakes up in a familiar but more lighter tone of a mindscape. Since he was six years old his mindscape slowly changing since his sub-conscious was slowly representing his newer self since that time. While it still seemed to be like a sewer the majority of the water that was on the ground has all but disappeared and lights now illuminated the corridor.

Naruto finally starts walking through the corridor his footsteps echoed through the corridor with each step. He finally reached the door that held the fox once again and opened it.

Stepping through the doorway closing the door behind him. Naruto starting walking towards the cage before stopping to look at the Kyuubi behind the cage.

The Kyuubi was staring at the blonde kit looking into his eyes once more revealing his emotions to be of 'guilt', and 'sadness'.

Naruto finally spoke up to the Kyuubi. "What have I done? Is this what feels like after I kill someone? I mean I know you trained me and told me that...this might happened. I just did not know it would make me feel like this." he said in a depressed tone his eyes looking down to the ground. A small crack appeared on the ground in front of Naruto.

**"I do not know that much on human emotions but I told you everybody goes through this; I told you this when we trained. However it does not make you a simple murderer. If anything compared to me you are a pure soul so do not worry your young mind. Either way they were just simply hired muscle from Gatō so this might be seen as a positive thing. Of course this type of thing will still happen in the future so you cannot let this hold you back."** The fox said hoping this would calm the boys mind.

Naruto continued staring at the ground for about a minute before turning his gaze back at the fox giving a small tired sigh. "I know Kyuubi-sensei and I am prepared for it but even so I wasn't prepared for my emotions to hit me that way." Naruto said.

**"I know kit but again you are still human and killing does not make you anything less of a human. I have seen some humans kill other humans without remorse and others without batting an eyelash. So again you do not need to worry about it just simply accept it. Yes you killed and that is a cold hard fact since we are alone and we need to survive but try to adapt to it. I am sorry kit but that is all I can say since like I said I am not an expert on human emotions. I simply used my past memories on how humans acted." **The fox said in a soft tone making sure this would strengthen the boys resolve rather than weaken it.

Naruto stared at the fox for a minute contemplating the fox's words of wisdom. Looking down at that ground for a few seconds before looking back up. His eyes returned to that of conviction and resolve making the Kyuubi smile. "Thank you Kyuubi-sensei for helping me although I will try my hardest it might still bother me but I will try after all I do have to prove to you Kyuubi-sensei that I am worthy." Naruto smiled back not noticing that the crack that appeared on the ground has now disappeared.

The fox smiles inwardly but simply grunts and nods at the boy. **"Very well kit; you should be waking up soon so go ahead and relax. However because of what you did you might be in a lot more trouble with this Gat" **The fox said.

Location - Unknown House (10:45 AM)

Naruto slowly opens his eyes staring at a wooden ceiling. Slowly lifting his upper body up he appeared to be laying on top of a futon. It was quite comfortable since he has been sleeping against trees since he left Konoha. He looked around seeing that his cloak was folded next to him with his tantō laying on top of it. Naruto hears a door open. Turning his head at the door to see a women with black hair and black eyes wearing a pink shirt with red trimming.

She smiled as she spoke up. "I see you are awake Naruto-san I was just coming to check up on you. You were tossing and turning when we brought you here. I want to thank you deeply for saving my husband Naruto-san my name is Tsunami." she smiled once again. "Are you feeling better?

Naruto smiles back at her "I am fine Tsunami-san but can you tell me what happened after I lost consciousness?"

Tsunami nods a bit before speaking. "Yes. He said that after you saved him and you told him to catch you he brought you to my father's house. After he told me along with my father Tazuna and my son Inari that you should be put into bed. He explained the events of what happened." Tsunami said but with a worried tone. "He left out some details of his explanation since Inari was there worried for his step-father. Also he did not want to go into too much detail since he is still young.. In private though he told me and Tazuna what you did to save him. I must say Naruto-san why did you do it? Why must someone so young as yourself do that. I am not complaining of what you did was wrong but I am curious Naruto-san." Tsunami asked in a solemn tone but curious as well.

Naruto looked away for a second before turning his gaze back at Tsunami. "I did what I thought was right even though doing this might cause more problems. I do not know why I did it but..." Naruto looks away before continuing to speak again. "...I do not like watching the weak get bullied since...I have had it happened to me." He said speaking softly.

Tsunami gasps softly covering her mouth in shock at the young boy. Regaining her composure she lowers her hands from her mouth before speaking again. "I see Naruto-san." she spoke softly. "But aren't you a bit young to be thinking like that and where are your parents Naruto-san I have not seen you in the village before." Tsunami said.

Naruto looked back at Tsunami before responding again. "So far since I have been born I have no parents. I have been an orphan all my life, and a difficult life at that. Now I am simply traveling to find something, or someone." He said but quietly saying the last sentence.

Tsunami looked at the boy and frowned at the boy's harsh life already. While orphans weren't new to her Naruto was still young to be killing at his age although from what she could tell it has affected him. "I see but normally kids your age do not kill since that is why I am curious Naruto-san. I apologize for bringing up any bad memories Naruto-san." she smiled.

He smiled back. "There is no need to apologize Tsunami-san I know why people are curious due to a person of my age would be doing something so reckless or out of the ordinary so there is no need for an apology." He said.

Tsunami smiles back before remembering what she originally wanted to do. "Well I apologize anyway. As for me being up here I wanted to check up on you to see if you were ok as you were tossing a bit in your sleep but because your awake you were just in time since I was preparing to make breakfast so feel free to join us as I am sure my husband would like to talk to you Naruto-san." she smiled happily.

Naruto smiled back at her since this is the first time he has had genuine hospitality. "Thank you Tsunami-san will would like to join as I will talk to Kaizen-san as well since I am sure he wants to know more."

Tsunami nodded before walking out of the room. 'I guess there is a first time for everything.'

**'Well it would better than those risky food and soldier pills along with those disgusting food rations since I had to taste it to; bleh.' **The fox groaned as he still remembers he could not only feel, hear, and see what the boy did but also taste as well which was both a good and bad. While he was ok with Naruto eating ramen it did get old after awhile and forced the boy to eat something else; even if he had to catch his own meals.

Naruto sweat drops at the fox and his complaining. Shrugging his shoulders while slowly getting up from his futon deciding to figure out what to do now. Exiting the room and started heading downstairs. 'Well we just have to see what we can do now.' He thought to himself as he slowly descended the stairs. He sees the person who he rescued sit at the table along with an older man who he assumed was Tazuna Tsunami spoke of.

Kaizen looks over towards the stairs and sees the boy that saved him. "Ahh your awake I hope everything is ok yes?" Tazuna also looks over at the boy.

Naruto nods at Kaizen. "I am feeling better and thank you for your hospitality."

Kaizen smiles but then remembers he passed out when he saved him. "Naruto-san why did you pass out it did not seem you were tired?"

"I passed out due to my...emotions returning to me I suppose after the fight. I wasn't prepared for it since I still had plenty of chakra to last quite awhile in the fight." Naruto said.

Kaizen raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess what that one person said was true. You are a ninja yes?" Tsunami enters the room with breakfast plates in her hands. Setting them on the table.

"I guess you could say that I am a ninja but I have no allegiance to any village. I was born and lived in a ninja village but due to circumstances I had to leave."

The adults in the room looked at the young boy. Tazuna finally speaks up. "If you were born in a village why did you leave and why come here of all places?"

Naruto lowered his gaze and stared at his plate of food Tsunami made for him before speaking up. "I left the village due to something I had no control of since I was born. As for me being here I am simply trying to find a way to get to Uzushio. My ancestors homeland."

Tsunami looked at Naruto. "Uzushio?" she said before Tazuna spoke up. "Ahh that island. I did hear some thing's about that island before ninja's from other lands destroyed the island. It was the land of the Uzumaki clan yes? Since you said it was your ancestors homeland."

Naruto nods while looking at Tazuna. "It is and I want to find anything I can about my clan." 'Of course I am also looking for something or someone else since I am here.'

"Well getting to that island would be near impossible since as you can tell since Gatō controls the ports." Tazuna said.

Naruto sighed heavily making Kaizen speak up. "While it is true that Gatō controls the country there are quite a few of us that are trying to rebel against his rule. We want to stop this at all costs."

Naruto looked at Kaizen. "Well I might be able to help since this is the only area that will help since I might need your help as well to get to Uzushio." Naruto said making Kaizen smile.

Another small boy also comes into the room and hugs his father. The boy looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san for saving my tou-san from those mean people. My name is Inari." He said with smiled.

The other adults in the room smiled as well at Inari's statement.

Naruto smiled back. "You are quite welcome Inari-san." turning back to Kaizen "I will help you Kaizen-san since I don't want anybody suffer my age." he said confidently making Kaizen stare back at the boy.

"Thank you Naruto-san but are you sure you want to do this?" Kaizen said but that only made Naruto stare at Kaizen with a hardened gaze.

"I am definitely sure." The adults smiled at the boy but still quite saddened at the young boys attitude for doing this type of thing for his age.

Location - Konohagakure, Council Room (10:59 AM)

The Hokage enters the council and any talking that was going on in the room was silenced with him entering. The Hokage finally sits down at his desk before taking a look around at both the shinobi clan council as well as the civilian council. He finally breaks the silence by speaking.

"I am afraid we have a big problem on our hands." The Hokage said before continuing to speak again. "As of this morning as some of you may know, Naruto Uzumaki is missing." As soon as he spoke that statement a few people started shouting. Hiruzen sighed knowing this was going to happen.

Chapter End

* * *

Authors Notes: Well there it is the second chapter. I just hope I did a good job on it. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Naruto's Techniques

1.)  
Name: Explosive Wave  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: C  
Chakra Usage: Depending on the range and how power you wish to push out in all directions along with its temporary barrier around the user. This technique can take quite a bit of chakra since it is released in all directions which would mean  
Chakra Control: Genin Level  
Technique Class: Defensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Semi-Kekkei Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique/Barrier Ninja Technique)  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 20-25 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Explosive Wave is a technique accidentally used by Naruto with the powers of 'Meiton' for the first time. Depending on how this technique is viewed it creates an explosive wave that also acts as a barrier of a sort to prevent further harm to the user near the person using it until the explosive wave dissipates.

2.)  
Name: Death Beam  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: A  
Chakra Usage: The chakra amount needed for a precise beam is quite high since not only are you compressing your chakra to a fine point but also using an extra amount of chakra to actually force it into its beam like attack.  
Chakra Control: Chunin Level  
Technique Class: Offensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-150 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: The Death Beam was created by simply doing the opposite of the explosive wave and created a fine point beam of energy which is not powerful enough for an explosion but has the power to piece many objects such as tree's and armor. However quite a bit of concentration is needed since it is needed to power the symbols on Naruto's hand and convert it to a fine beam point. Naruto points two of his fingers (Index and Middle Finger) at the target. When fired a violet colored beam of chakra energy is hurled towards its target at a blinding speed.

3.)  
Name: Inhaling Maw (Kyūketsukō)  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A bit of chakra is needed to activate the symbols of the users palm to destabilize the targets chakra and reverse it and absorbing it.  
Chakra Control: Genin Level  
Technique Class: Defensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-5 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Kyuubi pass this technique down to Naruto since he had the qualifications of using the Meiton element. Absorbing chakra is very versatile ability but it can be very harmful to the user on what the user absorbs. The creator of this ninjutsu to Kyuubi is unknown

4.)  
Name: Judgment (Jajimento)  
Nature: Meiton (Dark Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A small bit of chakra is needed to activate the symbols of the users palm to blast the chakra that was stored from 'Inhaling Maw' and blowing it right back.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Offensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: Depending on the Enemy Technique that was used.  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: Kyuubi pass this technique down to Naruto since he had the qualifications of using the Meiton element. Sending the enemies chakra attacks right back after using 'Inhaling Maw' is quite versatile in itself. and the attack is amplified as well. The creator of this ninjutsu to Kyuubi is unknown

5.)  
Name: Laser Circus  
Nature: Ranton (Storm Release)  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: Quite a bit of chakra is needed to control, fire and guide the beams of storm to its intended target.  
Chakra Control: Low Jōnin  
Technique Class: Offensive  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: Tiger, Bird, Boar, (Modified) Tiger  
Range: 20-40 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: A technique also passed down from the Kyuubi's memories. The ability to fire several beams of energy at the target which is guided by the user can take quite a bit of effort.

6.)  
Name: Chakra Chains  
Nature: Chakra Construct  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A large amount of chakra is needed to create the interlocking chains and maintain them at their strength.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: None  
Range: 0-75 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki  
Info: A technique created by Kushina Uzumaki because of her unique chakra that had an effect on bijuu. Her abilities of using her chakra chains is one of her greatest accomplishments since it is a pure chakra construct which is strong enough to hold a bijuu at bay. This ability was passed down to her son and the ability to create them was passed down from the memory of Kyuubi (Although a bit reluctantly) to Naruto for him to use.

7.)  
Name: Shadow Clone Technique (Kage Bushin no Jutsu)  
Nature: Chakra Clone  
Rank: B  
Chakra Usage: A large amount of chakra is needed to create a shadow clone and even more is needed to create multiple amounts. Part of this is because the chakra is divided evenly amongst the clones the user creates.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: Clone Seal  
Range: N/A  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: This technique was originally created as a means as a form of reconnaissance and decoys since it is hard to tell the difference between the original or clone. However it cannot be used against a head on battle since they can be dispelled quite easily.

8.)  
Name: Body Flicker Technique (Shunshin no Jutsu)  
Nature: None/Elemental Variations  
Rank: D  
Chakra Usage: Depending on the distance it can be taxing on large spread out movements but smaller movements do not consume as much.  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Technique Class: Supplementary  
Type/Classification: Ninjutsu  
Hand Seals: Ram  
Range: Limited by Chakra Capacity of the user.  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: This technique is a form of high speed movement that can be seen as teleportation even though it is not. The user can use a form of smoke to cover his or her tracks or nothing at all. There is also elemental variations that the user can use. Naruto was able to steal the instructions for this jutsu from one of the libraries.

9.)  
Name: Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi no Jutsu)  
Nature: None  
Rank: E  
Chakra Usage: Very little chakra is needed for this technique but a bit more is required for doing it without hand seals along with trying to select any other targets to substitute such as humans to swap places.  
Chakra Control: Low Genin  
Technique Class: Supplementary  
Type:/Classification: Ninjutsu/General Skill  
Hand Seals: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake.  
Range: 50 Meters  
Users: Naruto Uzumaki  
Info: This technique is utilized by many ninja throughout the elemental nations. It is quite an easy skill to learn from any ninja. Naruto was able to learn this from one of the many scrolls he stole from the ninja library in his younger years.

* * *

Naruto's Statistics at 7 years old.

Chakra Capacity: High Jōnin  
Chakra Control: Chunin  
Strength: Chunin  
Speed: Chunin  
Stealth: Low Jōnin  
Ninjutsu: Chunin  
Genjutsu: Low Genin  
Taijutsu: Low Chunin  
Fuinjutsu: Intermediate  
Kenjutsu: Low Chunin  
Other: None


	3. Chapter 3: AN

Do to some reviews (which I will agree with) I have decided that this story is considered a failure and I have decided to discontinue it. In the mean time I will use a different approach for a new story and I will tone down Naruto's abilities which is something I will have to agree with.

So for the mean time I will archive this story and start a new one. Hopefully the new one will not be as bad as the first one. So I thank you for the reviews for my first story.

- Sovirin


End file.
